


Saving Adam

by MashiarasDream



Series: Yours!verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Cain, Alpha!Eileen, Alpha!Ezekiel, Alpha!Kaia, Alpha!Sam, Fluff, Fucked up society, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Adam, Omega!Gabriel, Sappiness, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, alpha!michael, established relationships - Freeform, omega!claire, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Actions have consequences. Everyone knows that. But sometimes, actions have unintended consequences as well. Even more rarely, these consequences are actually something you had worked to make happen anyway.There’s also an engagement party, a day at the beach and all the hand-holding anyone could wish for.





	Saving Adam

**Author's Note:**

> #saveAdam2k19 
> 
>    
> Thank you to [Heartsandthumbs ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandThumbs/pseuds/HeartsandThumbs) for betaing!

Sam’s call comes on a rainy Tuesday evening in late October.

“Dean? We’ve got a situation.”

Sam’s voice is ominous, so Dean is immediately on high alert  “Sam, what happened? Is anyone in the hospital?”

Charlie raises her eyebrows at him in worry but when he shakes his head and only points at the pups, she nods and mouths, “I’ve got this.”

So Dean leaves her and the pups behind and goes searching for his mate, who’s been holed up in his office the whole morning.

“No, nothing of the sort, we’re all fine, Eileen, Deanie and I. ” It would be a relief if Sam’s voice lost any of its gravity. “This might warrant flying out to California anyway.”

“Sammy, you’re killing me,” Dean groans because this is a kind of suspense he hates whole-heartedly.

“Can you get Cas? He needs to hear this, too.”

“Way ahead of you, man.” The door to Cas’ office is open but Dean knocks on the doorframe to announce his presence anyway.

Cas looks up from his computer, eyes squinted in a little frown that’s been showing up more often lately when Cas is concentrating on a screen. Dean will take any bet that his mate will eventually need glasses. 

But that’s not the main concern right now, so all he says is, “It’s Sam. There’s trouble.” He turns back to the phone. “Putting you on speaker now.”

“-anks. Hi Cas.”

Now Cas’ frown is underlied with the scent of moss and autumn, giving it a weight it didn’t have before. “Sam? What’s wrong? Did anything happen to you or your family?”

For a moment, there’s silence. Sam’s voice is softer when he answers, “No, Cas. Fortunately nothing happened to me or - my family .” Dean’s pretty sure that were Sam here, there’d be a spike of sweetness in his scent at the easy inclusion of Eileen into the word  _ family _ .

“Then it can’t be that bad,” Cas sighs, relief open on his face and in his scent.

Dean squeezes his hand, a silent thank you for the way Cas doesn’t only accept Sam as a part of Dean’s life but loves him enough to be worried about him and his loved ones.

Sam hears it, too, apparently, because there’s another stunned moment before he shakes himself out of it. “You know how I felt like I needed to stay here for a while longer? Like there was something important that was gonna go down?”

“Yeah,” Dean answers at the same time that Cas says, “Of course.” Neither of them had been completely happy with Sam’s decision, but both of them have respected it.

“Well, I think this might be it. This might be what I was waiting for. Tessa got a heads up from a friend at the prosecutor’s office today. They’re going to arrest Michael.”

The shock from dropping that bomb silences them all for a minute.

“Wow,” Dean is finally the first one to find his voice, though the disbelief is strong in it.

“Why?” Cas wants to know. “What are they charging him with?”

“I have no idea,” Sam replies. “Tessa couldn’t get her hands on the actual documents. We’ll only know after the arrest has been made.”

“This anything to do with us?” Dean asks. “I mean, we kinda did send the assholes in his direction.”

“Dean, I really don’t know, I would tell you if had the slightest hint. All I know is that this is going to go down, and it’s going to go down soon. Tessa’s source says that they have a airtight case already. So waiting only means more chance that Michael will get wind of this and disappear.”

“Thank you for letting us know,” Cas says gravely.

“Yeah, Cas, kind of not letting you know just to keep you informed. More because - Michael might be exiled but you’re still the only close Alpha relation whose whereabouts are known. And I’m sure he has made other plans, and has security measures in place in case something happens to him, but I’m not sure he’s planned for these exact circumstances. So...” Sam trails off but it’s enough anyway.

“I’m in charge of his household while he’s in prison. Legally, I mean,” Cas utters his revelation out loud. “Holy.” He sinks back in his chair, eyes wide.

“Seriously? Cas would be like - in charge of the whole household?” Dean asks baffled. “Like, including Adam?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam confirms. “Including Adam.”

“Man, we should have had Michael arrested years ago!”

He doesn’t even mean it as a joke but it still makes his brother chuckle. “It’s not that easy to get someone arrested on criminal charges.” He turns serious again. “They’re gonna put a government agent in charge if no one claims the household. They’ll sort it through eventually but that also means that if Michael made other arrangements or has the more unsavory type of associates in charge of an emergency protocol, they’ll have the time to act while we are waiting. We might never actually get to Adam unless we act fast.”

Cas immediately sits up straight. He nods as the logic of the argument settles in. “What do you need us to do?”

“Come visit us in California.”

“Won’t that be suspicious? Shouldn’t we not know about the arrest beforehand?”

Sam is quiet for a long moment, then he swallows audibly. “No, it won’t be suspicious. It’ll be coincidence. You’ll be in Cali for something else.” He takes a deep breath. “Because with this call, Eileen and I are officially inviting you to our engagement party.”

He drops this second bomb and it might be having an even bigger impact than the first. In any case, Dean’s head is spinning.

“Congratulations, Sam, that is wonderful.” Cas’ voice is warm and genuine, and he apparently has no trouble finding the right words. “Please tell Eileen that she is very welcome in our family and that I look forward to telling her that in person.”

“Umm, yeah, same,” Dean adds lamely. This was a matter of time of course but… “That mean that you’re staying in Cali?”

“No,” Sam fends that accusation off immediately. “No, Dean, we’re coming back. That’s why we’re having an engagement party here. Because we want to celebrate our mating at home. And home, that’s - that’s our pack. I mean, if you’re okay with us celebrating there?” 

Dean is too choked up to actually say anything, so he just waves at Cas, who chuckles.

“I think you have managed to make Dean both very happy and a little speechless. But I think I speak for the both of us if I say that we’re very happy to sponsor the ceremony and help organize it.”

“Cas, you don’t need to. You’ve done so much for me over the years. Eileen and I can organize this, and we’ve not got your resources but we’re financially independent and…”

“Sam!” The one word is spoken with authority and it shuts Sam up, though Cas’ next words are soft again, “Neither you nor Eileen have parents still to sponsor the festivities. I am not your parent, and will never proclaim to be that, but Dean has been raising you since you were little, and I had the good fortune to see you grow from a boy into a man. So please, let us do this for you.”

“Cas, that is - thank you. We’d be - we’d be very honored.”

And yeah, Dean’s gonna start crying if his mate and his brother keep this up, there’s no doubt. He’s gotta deflect from this love fest, and he’s gotta do it fast. “So I’m gonna sic Hannah on you to get your wedding plans ASAP. Got it.”

It has the desired effect since both Cas and Sam start laughing. “Yeah, maybe wait with this until after we’re officially engaged? Okay?”

“We will do that,” Cas assures him. “With your permission, I will ask Hannah to keep an eye open for suitable houses for you, though. Assuming, you’re coming back to stay?”

“Oh, oh yes.” Sam sounds relieved. “We’re coming back permanently. I mean, I might fly out every so often depending on how things work out at the law-firm, but we’re definitely coming back. And we - we have talked about getting our own place.” His voice is subdued when he says it, like he feels guilty about it.

“Dude,” Dean answers because he can absolve him of that fear. “Don’t worry about this. It was always clear that if and when you came back, it’ll be to your own household, not ours. The young Miss Sunshine will still want regular playdates with your son, though.”

“She shall have them,” Sam answers without hesitation, relief back in his voice. “As many as she wants. Cause, you know, if Deanie could count already, he would be counting the days until he sees her again.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees and isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. “She’s not getting easier to handle, either.” Though at least that trick with the bees worked, and she and Jack have learned if not to like each other, to at least tolerate each other. It’s a start.

“I’m sorry, man.”

“Don’t be. They can’t be attached at the hip forever. But for now, when’s that whole shenanigans gonna go down?”

“The party or the arrest?”

“Well, both?”

Sam sighs. “We had originally planned to have the engagement party later in the year. No one wants a Halloween-themed engagement, you know? But if Tessa’s source is right, we have a couple of weeks max.”

“Won’t it be suspicious to have such a short-notice party?” Cas asks.

“Nah. We’ll make it a mostly informal thing here at our place. And I can do the excited puppy routine really well. My colleagues will believe me that I didn’t want to wait to share my luck with them.”

Dean snorts because he can see that. Sam usually gets what he wants when his ‘puppy routine’ is involved.

“Alright. So we’re looking at next weekend then?”

“With a stay for at least a week or so?” Sam sounds apologetic already.

“That means a flight, Dean,” Cas says out loud what Sam only inferred.

“Yeah, I’m aware. But it would really be kind of suspicious if you left me at home while going to my brother’s engagement party,” Dean deadpans. “Just maybe, buy tickets in the mixed section this time? Cause I’m not gonna be any more willing to be separated from you than last time and there’s no pregnancy to make the airline staff lenient.”

“I will,” Cas avows.

“So you’re actually coming down here?” Sam asks. “You don’t need to think about it or anything?”

“Sam,” Cas answers, “we would be coming just for your engagement party as well. The rest of it -,” he breaks off, smile disappearing. “It won’t be pleasant. But this is Michael and we have waited for a long time to find any opening to get to Adam. We won’t get a better chance than this.”

They end the call after this, Cas immediately calling to ask Ellen to come by so that he can inform her of this. 

Dean doesn’t interrupt, but he doesn’t leave, either. He lets Cas get out the first bout of nervous energy but he’s got a feeling that the shock of the news needs a moment to settle in.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Hmm?” Dean raises his eyebrows. “Not really doing anything.”

“No, you are. You are sitting here and observing me and -,” Cas gestures emphatically if not extremely specifically.

“So I like looking at my mate. ‘S not a crime, last I heard.”

“I’m not an animal at the zoo!” The sentence explodes out of Cas though he shuts up instantly when he notices that he snapped. 

“No, you’re not,” Dean agrees, voice as calm and quiet as he can make it while his body floods with adrenaline at the reprimand. “Unlike an animal at the zoo, if you don’t want me here, you can always tell me to go. But unless you do that, I’m going to stay and make sure you’re okay. ”

Cas deflates like a balloon that has been poked. All the air goes out of him and he sinks down in the chair next to Dean. “I’m sorry.”

“No need,” Dean shakes his head, adrenaline rush calming as fast as it came when his body gets it that Cas is stressed out but not angry at Dean. “But I am here to talk. Cause it’s a lot to take in. And not even only for you. So we could, you know, share or something. I’ve heard that it’s all the rave with the kids these days.”

“I know,” Cas answers, looking contrite and not at all seeming any better by Dean’s attempt at lightening the mood.

“So, criminal charges, huh?” Dean starts them on the actual topic.

Cas shakes his head. “It makes no sense. Michael has always,  _ always _ played by the rules. I was surprised enough that Charlie found anything shady she could link to him.”

“Your brother’s disappearance. That’s what she linked to him.” He knows that Cas hasn’t forgotten, but…

“They were so close, Dean. Different like night and day, always at each other’s throats, always involved in some fight that each of them wanted to win, but even in their animosity they were so close that it was hard to imagine one of them existing without the other.”

“Maybe Michael wanted to win once and for all? At least one fight where victory is all his, y’know.”

“Are you saying you think Michael killed Lucifer because he didn’t win against  _ me _ ?” Cas asks incredulously.

Dean shrugs. “I’m not saying it’s your fault if he did. I’m just saying, Michael strikes me as a sore loser. So maybe he’s less particular about the methods he uses to win now than he was back when you knew him.”

“Back when I knew him.” Cas does a double-take at the wording. “I’ve never thought about it like that. But I guess I haven’t had contact in so long, I don’t actually know him anymore. Him or Lucifer for that matter.”

“I think most everything I know about Luke I’ve learned from Gabe. You never talk about him.”

Cas grimaces. “Because he’s left us in peace. Talking about him feels like playing with fire.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “That bad? Gabe made him sound almost sympathetic.”

Cas sighs. “Luci’s the charming kind of psychopath.”

“Pretty sure Gabe can sniff out psychopaths.”

Cas shakes his head. “Even if he can, for him, Lucifer was the lesser of two evils. Unpredictable and occasionally violent, sure, but at least not intent on keeping him on a tight leash or marrying him off to the highest bidder. It made sense to him to look for allegiance there.”

And okay, that makes sense to Dean, too. “Gabe said Luke was the one who taught him how to ice-skate.”

“And who stole Michael’s bike for Gabe to ride around on. Who bought alcohol. Who snuck joints into the house and gave them to his underage brother.” Cas sighs. “I feel like I should have done a better job at protecting Gabe. I should have been there for him so that he wouldn’t have needed to turn to Lucifer.”

“You’re his younger brother, Cas. That’s not your job. And you have his allegiance now.”

“I know. But I could have -,” Cas sighs again. “Gabriel and I were allies when we were younger, but I was a self-righteous and inflexible teenager. I didn’t approve and I made it known. It alienated Gabriel even further.”

“So you and Gabe were friends when you were kids, but then you both strived to be like your big brothers for a while. It happens.”

Cas shudders but he nods. “Gabriel was looking for freedom, and Lucifer’s approach to life seemed to offer it. I was yearning for control, and that was what Michael offered. Of course, in the end the rigidity of Michael’s beliefs and Lucifer’s complete disregard for anyone’s safety were not actually a solution to anything.”

“Well, you figured it out. Both of you.” And thank God for that.

“We both had to learn it the hard way, though.”

Cas by fighting a war against the brother who seemed to have it all figured out, Gabe by running away and instead of freedom finding the porn business.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “But thing is, you both did something that your older brothers never managed. You found  _ balance _ . You’re in control of your life and your pack, without ever being controlling. And Gabe gets to have the freedom of having his own domain at the school, while still accepting both the pack rules and the support of his mate.”

“And I’m glad about that. I am. I just wish…” Cas sighs.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. He wishes the same thing sometimes. That they could have all made it to this place without any of the hurt. But that’s not how the world works, so instead of becoming even more morose, he decides to get them back on practical ground. “Think if I ask Cain to stay over, Kelly is going to freak?”

“You want an Alpha here while we’re gone?” Cas asks, his eyes refocusing like he’s coming back to the present from his memories of the past.

“Don’t you? I mean Gabe and Bal can help with the kids, too, but Jack and Mary in closed spaces is still - wobbly.”

“I seem to remember that you successfully stopped a meltdown last week.”

And Dean has done that, but, “Promise not to rat me out?”

Cas’ eyebrows rise.

“Bribery. Pure and simple. Nougat, to be precise. For both of them.”

“Dean!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waves off his mate’s affronted exclamation, “we’re not supposed to feed him any sweets because slow dietary changes and sugar highs and blabla. But he has no known allergies and he found our candy box in the living room last month, and you should have seen how wide his eyes got and how big he smiled when he got that first piece of nougat! I’m so not above using that knowledge if it means a peaceful day for everyone.”

Cas shakes his head, disapproval dampened down by fondness. “You should still tell Gabriel. You wouldn’t appreciate it, either, if someone fed Mary things you don’t know about.”

Dean snorts. “Like Gabe could feed Mary anything worse than the stuff she finds on her own.”

Cas concedes the point with a nod but his eyebrows stay raised.

“Okay, okay,” Dean gives in with an eye-roll. “I’m gonna tell him. We gotta tell him all of the news anyway.”

 

Consequently, when he calls Gabe to bring him up-to-speed while Cas sits next to him typing away on his laptop to organize their travel, Dean’s first sentence is, “You’re on speaker phone, Cas is next to me. He insists that I tell you that your son is a really big fan of nougat and that I’ve exploited that fact once or twice.”

There is a moment of silence and then, “Cas is sitting next to you because he wanted to make sure I know about Jack liking nougat? Is this a weird form of kinky punishment or something?”

Cas sighs. “Hello, Gabriel. I assure you that I’m not here because of - nougat. Even though I did indeed tell Dean to tell you about that.”

“Thanks, Cassie, I understand so much better now,” Gabe answers bewildered. “Dean-o, a little help?”

Dean chuckles, though the mirth is already draining out of him. “Yeah, we’re kind of calling to tell you that we’re gonna fly out to California for a few days.”

“Flying? Is the Moose okay?” Gabe worries immediately.

It makes Dean feel warm in his heart, both that Gabe worries about Sam, and that he knows them well enough to know that flying is always an emergency situation. “Nah, man, it’s all good. Very good in fact. He and Eileen are having an engagement party. We’re going.”

Gabriel whistles through his teeth. “Engagement, huh? Is that what the youngsters are calling it these days?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “It’s an engagement party, man. With all lawyers and stuff. It’ll be -  _ festive _ .”

“Sounds boring to me,” Gabe teases good-naturedly. “So I guess you want our help with the rugrats?”

“Yes,” Cas agrees. “Even though Dean is going to ask Cain to stay here as well while we’re gone. But there is something else that I need to tell you but that I’d rather not discuss on the phone. If you and Balthazar have time later today, I was going to come by the school anyway.”

“Uh-oh. Are we in trouble?” And that sounds more worried than it should be.

“Of course not,” Cas hurries to reassure his brother. “But - no, I’ll tell you later. I’m sorry for the suspense, but I think it’s better this way.”

“Uh, okay. You know where to find us.”

“I do. I’ll see you later, Gabriel.”

“Yeah, okay. Until then.”

Dean hangs up the phone, looking at it thoughtfully before looking up at Cas. Talking with Gabe reminded him. “What about Ezekiel?” he asks.

“What about him?”

“I dunno. Should we like - tell him? He is the only person we know who Adam trusts.”

Cas thinks about it for less than a minute before shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous. We think he’s not betrayed us to Michael so far, but there is no telling what he’s actually done, let alone what he’ll do in the future.”

“Charlie said he didn’t do anything shady when he took his extended road-trip. Or at least nothing shadier than getting a year’s supply of hormones at different pharmacies in different states.”

“The timing was more than suspicious.”

“Course it was,” Dean agrees. “He either got a heads-up from Michael about the POA, or he had some explaining to do about how we got to Jack first. He’d have to shake us for both of those.”

And Dean thinks he must have thought that he’d actually managed to throw them off his trail. Otherwise he should never have been so careless as to leave Charlie enough clues to figure out that he was using his unsupervised time to fill up his supply of hormones. Zeke doesn’t know that they know, after all. They’ve kept it between just them, telling neither Ezekiel, nor even Gabriel and Balthazar about it.

“He’ll find out afterwards. They all will, if Sam’s info is right.”

“Because you’ll be the head of Michael’s household.”

“Because I’ll be the head of Michael’s household.” Cas sounds as bewildered by this development as Dean feels.

“What the hell are you supposed to do with the people in his household?”

“I have no idea,” Cas shakes his head. “We need to do some research.”

 

And that is what they do, Ellen and Cas on their side, Sam in California. The deeper they get into the topic, the clearer it becomes that whatever other emergency plans Michael made, since Cas is a first degree relative who is also a pack-Alpha, he can basically just cancel all of them. Any Omega who has Michael’s name on their papers will have their papers transferred to Cas by default, unless there is another close Alpha relative to contest it. Of course as long as Michael isn’t dead, none of it is permanent. But Sam finds a shitton of different lawcases in which the new Alpha refused to give back an Omega to a freshly out of prison Alpha, and a first skimming of them shows that in about 50% of the cases, the courts decided that it was indeed too dangerous to give the Omega back into the hands of an Alpha with a criminal record.

It feels surreal, having that much leverage suddenly in their grasp, and Dean has a hard time believing it. So he listens to it all and snuggles with his pups and packs his suitcase and decides to not believe any of it in his heart until Michael is actually in jail and he’s talking to Adam face-to-face.

Of course to get there, he doesn’t only have to leave his pups behind - even if it is in capable hands and they’re way too excited about getting to spend time with grandpaw to make a fuss - he also has to board a stupid flying death machine. Dean glares at the frikking thing, staring out of the airport window while they’re waiting for their flight to be called for boarding.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks.

“Do you want the comforting answer or the honest one?”

“The honest answer, please, as always. Though I have to say that the fact that you can ask me this already makes me feel better.”

And yeah, Dean guesses last time they were flying Dean wouldn’t have had enough brain power left for snark. But back then, he was deadly scared not only of the flight but also about what was waiting for them on the other side of it. This time, hopefully he’ll just get to hug his brother and cuddle his nephew without any additional catastrophes showing up during the few hours of their flight.

“Honest answer then: I hate flying with a passion. But I’m mostly okay.”

“That’s good,” Cas smiles. “Do you need me to hold your hand?”

Dean lets his gaze wander over the assembly of business men and families waiting for the same flight. “Nah, it’s okay,” he shrugs. “Though I’ll come back to your offer once we’re on that goddamn tincan.”

Cas chuckles a little at that but he also has a sort of sheepish look on his face.

“Unless you wanted to hold my hand?” Dean ventures.

Cas blushes, so Dean holds out his hand. Cas immediately takes it.

“What is it?” Dean asks, moving a little closer into Cas’ space so that they’re sharing body heat as well.

“I miss them already,” Cas whines and tries to hide his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey,” Dean draws him in for a second, squeezing his mate’s hip and giving him a small kiss but he also looks around kind of nervously. Everyone is bored here, so they’re already drawing attention. “I miss them, too, Cas. Believe me.” Though Dean’s still kind of glad that for now at least, he doesn’t have to subject them to an airport and a plane. “But they have so many people taking care of them, they’ll hardly notice we’re gone.”

Because Cain is staying at their house, and Gabe and Bal are going to come by every day, and Claire and Kaia decided to show up as well after Jody told them that Cas and Dean were going to be gone for a week. And that is on top of their regular household, who Dean thinks will use the opportunity to spoil the kids rotten. He can’t even blame them, because it’s definitely what he would be doing. It seems fair play to him, too, in exchange for the extended babysitting duties.

“ _ I’m _ going to notice that I’m gone,” Cas grumbles but he straightens back up when the speakers ahead come alive.

_ “Your Delta flight to San Diego, California, is now ready for boarding.” _

 

The flight itself is as uneventful as it can be. Though the first baby starts crying during take-off and it keeps going after that. Twice, Dean catches a very mobile toddler, who is nimble enough to escape her Omega-Dad and run in the direction of the first class, even though she’s seated between both her parents. The harangued Dad apologizes profusely both times, his voice hurried and his eyes low. Dean kind of wants to give him a hug even as his stomach gets queasy from the scent of anguish. On top of the fact that his stomach is as nervous a flyer as Dean is, it is not a pleasant feeling. Cas puts a hand on his thigh and Dean takes a few deep breaths and then the next child starts wailing and that’s how it goes throughout the flight.

They’re quiet while they’re waiting for their luggage to arrive at the carousel, Dean bouncing on his heels even though he tries to keep still while waiting. But he hasn’t seen his brother in months and the last time he was at this airport everything was awful.

Cas keeps his poise, his back straight, his frame perfectly composed. He is radiating his pack-Alpha status with every inch of his body, but his eyes are warm and understanding whenever they end up on Dean. Dean’s glad about it, because he doesn’t think he could keep his nervous energy in even if Cas got infected by it.

And then finally their luggage is there and they can move on.

He spots his brother the minute they’re leaving the security area. He has his hair in a ponytail, his kid on his arm and he’s wearing a huge smile. Also, he starts waving and making his way over to them the second he spots them.

It takes a moment longer to see Eileen next to him, her frame small against the giant frame of Dean’s brother, but she, too, is wearing a large smile. She’s also waving, and that means that Dean spots the ring on her finger immediately.

He has no time to think about it any further, because the next thing he knows, his brother envelops him in a moose hug and Dean is pressed half against him and half against Deanie, his senses filling with the scent and warmth of his brother. He buries his face in Deanie’s hair for a moment, catching his toddler scent. Deanie apparently catches Dean’s scent as well, because where he was wide-eyed and confused before, he now gurgles happily and slings his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean unceremoniously pulls him out of his brother’s arms and sets him down on his hip.

“That didn’t take long,” Sam chuckles, signing the words as he speaks.

“That’s cause I’m the best,” Dean adopts a cocky smirk before smiling for real. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you,” Sam agrees brightly and pulls Dean in for a second hug, while Cas says Hi to Eileen.

If he thought that was the way to get his child back, Dean’s not playing ball, though, cause he keeps Deanie firmly in his arms.

“I’ve missed you, bugger,” he mumbles, well aware that Deanie can’t hear him, but not able to refrain from saying it anyway. He notices Eileen’s soft smile, so she of course read his lips where the others wouldn’t understand his low tone. He smiles back at her and nods towards the ring on her finger, though he looks back up when he says, “It’s beautiful.”

She blushes, her smile turning radiant.  _ It is, isn’t it? _ she signs.

“Very much,” Dean nods. “So, do you have one, too?” He searches his brother’s hands.

Sam chuckles, his hands moving automatically to sign when he says. “She’s not as sentimental as me.”

Eileen laughs. “Yeah, he’s the romantic in this relationship.”

“Also, Tessa gave me a bonus. I couldn’t imagine a better use for it than this,” Sam shrugs, though by the smugness in his scent, he is incredibly proud of himself.

He has every right to be, Dean thinks with some satisfaction. When they left California the last time, Sam was barely more than a ghost, not even eyes for his newborn son. And now he’s smiling and standing proud and he’s making a life not only for himself, but his family. He’s brought a wonderful person into his and his son’s life and he had the good instincts to hold onto her, no matter how scary it felt. Yeah, Sam can be proud of himself. 

Dean claps him on the shoulder. “Can’t wait to see that mating bite on you, man. It’s gonna fit you well.”

For a fleeting second, pain crosses Sam’s eyes, but it is gone as fast as a few raindrops on a sunny day. “Come on, let’s get to the apartment. We gotta do the engagement party before we get to the wedding.”

So they pile into Sam’s car and make their way to the new place.

 

It’s a ground floor condo with a tiny bit of rock garden, it’s painted in soft yellows and it’s beautiful. Unlike Sam’s and Jess’ old apartment, which had a modern style and was all clean lines, this place is softer, the colors warmer and the layout more traditional. There is a large glass door leading to the small backyard and the curtains filter a soft light.

“Wow.” Dean turns on his heel, looking around the open space that combines the kitchen and the living room. “This is impressive.” He remembers to sign a moment later. “Sorry.”

He repeats what he’s said, fumbling with his hands.

“Damn. I swear I kept with the lessons. But I have no practice anymore.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Eileen says and signs simultaneously. “I’m used to reading people’s lips.”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Dean insists. “Also, I want to give you  _ the speech _ in your native language. I definitely practiced that.”

“Deeeean!” Sam immediately whines, while Cas only starts chuckling.

“Nope,” Dean shakes his head. “No can do. She gets the speech same as anyone else would. Doesn’t matter that I like her.”

“Come on, man. You know it’s not necessary,” Sam grouses, but Eileen puts a hand on his arm. There is a warm smile on her face.

“I want to hear it.”

Dean nods at her, smile on his face as well. “Want to get it out of the way?”

“Sure.” She pats Sam’s arm again and beckons Dean to follow her. She brings them out to the garden, closing the glass door behind them.

There are cacti and agave here, and a large sunshade to stand or sit under. Dean walks over there though he doesn’t take a seat.

_ So? _ Eileen asks, smile still on her face.

Dean looks out over the cacti and then back inside where Cas and Sam are going to the kitchen, Deanie now on his arm. Then he looks back at Eileen. Her smile has fallen some in the meantime, her eyes worried.

_ I totally intended to threaten you,  _ Dean starts hesitantly.

_ It is tradition, _ Eileen signs back.

Dean nods. It is.  _ But really all I want is for you to be good to him. For a while, it was impossible to imagine seeing him happy again. _

_ After Jess. _

_ Yes.  _ Dean lets his eyes stray back to the kitchen. Deanie is holding a sippy cup now, while Cas and Sam seem to be preparing a round of cool drinks for everyone. Sam is chuckling about something Cas said and the scene is so normal and it would be so easy to picture Jess in it that it almost breaks his heart.  _ Be patient with him,  _ he asks.  _ There are going to be days when he needs it. And please don’t break his heart. _

_ I’ll do my best,  _ Eileen answers earnestly.

_ I mean I will kill you if you do. Or die trying. You know the drill,  _ he adds, putting a smirk on his face that he doesn’t feel.

Eileen gives him a half bow and a smile in return.  _ Thank you. _

_ For threatening you? _

_ For treating me like you would anyone else. _

Dean shrugs with a half-smile.  _ Same. _

It takes her a moment to understand. Like the thought of treating him differently because of his secondary gender had honestly never even occurred to her.

_ I like that about you, _ he signs.

She frowns.  _ What? _

_ I’m so conscious about it all the time.  _ He fingerspells ‘conscious’ because he doesn’t know the sign for it.  _ Status. Power. Up, down. You just tell them to look at you while talking and then that’s that. _

She smiles.  _ You know that it’s not that easy. _

_ I know,  _ he agrees.  _ But you make it seem that way. Like you honestly don’t see a difference. _

She shakes her head.  _ It’s not that easy,  _ she repeats.  _ You can’t just ignore something that’s fucked up. _

There is another word in there that Dean doesn’t know.  _ Repeat?  _ He asks.

“You can’t just ignore something that’s systematically fucked up,” Eileen says and signs simultaneously. “You have to make a conscious effort. Fight for it, like he does.” She nods towards the living room window.

She probably means Sam and his goal to work as a human rights lawyer, but in many ways, the description fits both Cas and his brother.  _ Yes,  _ he agrees. “They are good allies. Both of them. So are you.”

_ And you. _

They smile at each other.

_ You’ll still kill me if I hurt him. _

“Yup,” Dean grins amiably. “But you knew that.”

 

It’s easy enough to settle in at Sam’s and Eileen’s place. Cas and Sam don’t take long to disappear into Sam’s tiny study to go through some law texts, Eileen goes shopping, and Dean amuses himself playing with Deanie and figuring out all of the new skills he has acquired. He’s missed the little bugger something fierce.

“You wanna take him to the playground?”

“Huh?” Dean looks up from where he was watching Deanie solving a color and shape puzzle.

Sam is leaning against the door frame. “There’s a playground right around the corner. We could take him. They have this jungle rope thing that he loves climbing around in.”

“Thought you and Cas had more law texts to go through.”

Sam shrugs. “We do, but Cas is on the phone with Ellen right now and I think they’re going to take a while. Also, I could use the fresh air.”

“What about you, Deanie, huh?” Dean asks.  _ Playground? _

Immediately, a huge smile spreads on Deanie’s face as he excitedly signs  _ Slides! _

Dean chuckles. “Does it have a slide?”

“Yes, it does,” Sam grins. “Come on then.”

He picks Deanie up and helps him to put on his shoes for their outing while Dean sends a quick text to Cas telling him where they are going. He doesn’t get an instant reply so he searches for a pen to also write a note to put on the kitchen counter.

“You good?” Sam asks. “I’m sure he won’t mind if you go in and ask him”

Dean writes the last few letters of his short message and puts the pen down with a click. “I’m writing a note in case they don’t check their phones, that’s all.”

“I know. I’m just saying that in case -”

“In case I needed his permission, I could go ask. I got it, Sammy. And no, I don’t need his permission to go to the frikking playground. But he is a worrier. If he doesn’t know where I am, he’ll worry. So I’m making sure he has no reason to worry. Understood?”

“Understood,” Sam nods. “Though for the record, I wasn’t actually implying anything other than what you just said. I’ve known the both of you for a while now, y’know?”

And okay, maybe quite as much bristly defense wasn’t in fact necessary. Dean acknowledges it with a nod and gets up to join Deanie and Sam by the door. “Good.”

They are already out at the playground when Sam picks up their conversation from before. Deanie has thrown himself down the slides with squeals of delight that would rival Mary’s about a dozen times and is now working his way along the lower path of the jungle gym, Sam always beside him to catch him should he fall.

“So is it because of Adam?” Sam asks. “That you’re this defensive, I mean.”

Dean sighs and looks around. There is no one near them, really, though a few slightly older children are on the swings, their parents or nannies watching over them from the benches to the side of the playground.

“I’d get it, man,” Sam goes on. “Working with Tessa, I see a lot of bullshit.”

“I can imagine.”

“Yeah. And you know what? The only reason why it doesn’t get to me is cause all I need to do to remember that things can actually be better and that the fight is worth it, is call you.”

Dean shrugs uncomfortably. Yeah, he doesn’t want his brother to assume any bullshit about him and Cas, but he’s also pretty sure that they’re in no way the front-runners for any fight for societal change. It’s a privilege that Cas’ position affords them. They can keep stretching society’s limits until they fit them. “Cas and I are the lucky ones.”

“So are Eileen and I, Dean. Or would you have wanted to find out what Dad would say to an engagement ring? Cause I’m thinking I don’t.”

The thought makes Dean shudder a little bit, too. John’s reaction to Jess had been bad enough. “You gonna do a bite, too, though, right?”

“Would you be upset if we didn’t?”

Dean shrugs. “It’s not like you haven’t been a hippie your whole life. I’d be surprised, though, since it’s something you wanted with Jess.” The thought sticks, “Or is that why you don’t want it anymore?”

“I never said I didn’t want it, Dean,” Sam replies softly. “It’s just - I have him to think about.” He holds out a hand to support Deanie when he has to balance over a stretch of rope that doesn’t have side-support for a few steps.

“Not sure that’s your best argument, man,” Dean shakes his head.

“He’s my  _ son _ . You are the one who’s always told me that I have to make him my priority.”

“And you think we wouldn’t have wanted to see someone like Eileen at John’s side? You think we wouldn’t have wanted someone who loved us as much as she loves Deanie? Cause I think we would have been thrilled.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Dean nods with emphasis. “Goddamn yeah.”

“Even when - even when he’d never gotten our Mom’s bite? I can’t give him his Mom back, but I could - I could keep that part of me as something that was just for her.”

“Eileen’s right. You are a hopeless romantic.” But there is no heat behind it. “You’re still writing about her, right? The letters for Deanie when he’s older?”

“Yeah,” Sam nods.

“Eileen knows about them?”

“Yeah.”

“See. He’ll know that you didn’t betray his Mom. He’ll know that he is allowed to learn about her and to love her. You’re not making it like she never existed. All you’re doing is bringing someone else who loves him into his life.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m doing.”

“You’re allowed to be happy, Sam.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey,” Dean nudges his brother in the shoulder. “‘S not something you need my permission for.”

“I know that, Dean. It’s still good to hear it.”

“I’ve got your back, man. I always do.”

“But you still had to put the fear of God in her.”

Dean chuckles. “Yep. Brotherly tradition decreed it.”

“Are you saying you were bound by the bro code?“ Sam snickers.

It makes Dean snort with laughter. “Yeah, something like that I guess.” He trails off because Sam’s phone starts ringing.

He takes the call with a frown. “Tessa? … It’s okay, don’t worry. … Yeah, they’re already here. … You sure? … Okay. … No, no, we know what to do. I’ll brief them later. … Okay, thanks. See you tomorrow anyway? ... Okay, perfect.” He hangs up but when Dean raises his eyebrows in question, he shakes his head. “I’ll tell you at home.”

“Okay,” Dean nods and changes the topic to something that they can actually discuss outside. “So, your boss is coming to the engagement party?”

“Yup,” Sam confirms. “You’ll like her. She’s a tough chick.”

“Mmmh,” Dean answers noncommittally and holds out a hand to Deanie, who is tired of climbing around the rope jungle and wants to be picked up.

“Seriously, Dean. She’s cool.”

“I believe you,” Dean nods and smiles as Deanie lets his whole head plonk on Dean’s shoulder the moment Dean has picked him up. “This one needs a nap after the exertion of the jungle, I think.”

Sam comes a step closer to push a lock of hair out of Deanie’s face and pet his head softly. “Yeah, he tuckers himself out quickly whenever we’re here. I think even without Mary actually here, he still tries to get to where he can keep up with her.”

“The two of them will be a menace. I don’t envy Jack. It’ll be - interesting when he suddenly has to cope with the both of them.”

Sam grimaces, scent immediately shifting to guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“If I hadn’t chosen to go back to California, none of this would be an issue.”

“If you hadn’t chosen to go back to California, we wouldn’t know about - any of what’s happening right now.”

“Yeah, I guess, but…” Sam shrugs helplessly.

“Dude,” Dean shakes his head. “You needed to figure out some stuff about your future. And you couldn’t do it while living with us. I get it. I really do.”

Sam looks a little sheepish, like he feels called out by the fact that Dean has noticed that California wasn’t just about Sam’s career.

“You can stay, too, you know? If this is what you want. I’d get that. Your career options are so much better here than at our pack. I understand that. Cas does, too. And we’re gonna support you in any way we can. So don’t come back just because of me, okay?”

“I’m not.” This time Sam’s smile is wider. “I’m really not. I know all of this and it doesn’t change a thing. Pack’s home. And I want to be home. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

It widens Dean’s smile as well. “Yeah, don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I wasn’t trying to.”

 

Once they’re back home, Dean gives Deanie back to Sam, who goes to get him down for his nap, while Dean joins Cas and Eileen in the living room. They both have a cup of tea in front of them, which Dean thinks is an affront to nature, seeing how warm it is outside, but as long as they don’t make him drink it, he’s good. He gets himself a glass of water instead and finds a space next to Cas.

“Was it fun at the playground?” Cas smiles. He speaks clearly but he doesn’t even try to sign.

“He’s not kept up with the lessons. Betcha he’s regretting it now,” Dean says and signs towards Eileen, though he of course is fumbling on the signs as well before turning back to Cas. “And yeah, Deanie is walking so good already! It’s pretty effing awesome.”

Eileen smiles politely. “To be honest, I’m surprised that any of you kept going with the lessons. It is hard to learn a language when you have no one to speak it with.”

“Dude! Lady! I can’t have Deanie come back and Mary not having a way to talk with him. We’d all regret that really fast.”

That makes Eileen smile for real. “Okay, I see that point.”

“Also, I want to be able to talk to my sister-in-law in her native language, you know?”

He doesn’t expect the blush that spreads on Eileen’s face but it’s accompanied by such a happy smile and sweet scent that it warms Dean’s heart. Yeah, she’s very different from Jess, but she loves Sam and Deanie and anyone with a nose can smell it.

“So,” Sam comes back into the room, “Tessa called while we were at the playground,” he says and signs it effortlessly at the same time.

Immediately, the tension in the room ratchets up.

“Her informant told her that shit’s most likely going to go down early Monday morning. They have a tail on Michael, so if anything’s fishy before that, they’ll know.”

“Why wait until Monday?” Cas asks.

Sam shrugs. “Bureaucracy, I’m guessing. I’ve given up trying to make sense of shit like that. Though, hey, on the plus side that means, we can totally concentrate on the party first!”

 

Having a party at Sam’s is goddamn weird is what it is. Dean’s not usually in favor of large gatherings of humans to begin with, but any festivities that are not on their own pack grounds, anything where Cas doesn’t have final say in social conduct, makes his stomach queasy.

So he busies himself in the kitchen, even though Sam and Eileen have opted for a caterer to provide the food. But there are things to arrange and rearrange and -

“Are you okay?” Cas stops next to him, hand touching Dean’s elbow. “The first guests are arriving.”

Dean nods. Yeah, he is okay, and yeah, the first guests are arriving.

“Dean.” Cas’ smile is warm, but he doesn’t have to say it for Dean to know that he’s calling bullshit.

Well then. “Can I stay with you? At least for the beginning?” Dean asks. Because these are his brother’s co-workers and maybe even his brother’s friends and he doesn’t know a single one of them, but he does know that left to his own devices he’ll manage to embarrass his brother in five seconds flat.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving you alone.”

And yeah, he’s sure Cas wasn’t but, “I could care for Deanie or something. Once everyone is here.”

Because right now Sam is carrying his son in his arms, talking animatedly with a couple that just came in. Eileen is at his side, smiling. It’s good to see, how natural it is for Sam to have the pup in his own arms and leave Eileen’s hands free for her to talk.

“If that’s what you want,” Cas interrupts his thoughts. “Though I’m sure people are curious about us and would enjoy our company.”

Dean grimaces. “Is that your way of saying that if I go, you go?”

“Yes,” Cas nods, smile entirely too self-satisfied for Dean’s liking.

“You suck.”

Cas may or may not have answered something inappropriate to that, judging by the smirk that was already forming on his face, but this is the moment Sam chooses to wave them over.

“Cas! Dean! I want to introduce you to my boss, Tessa McKeon.”

Sam and the energetic, curly haired woman next to him come over a few steps towards them, prompting Cas and Dean to move in their direction as well to meet them halfway.

Cas puts on his best professional pack-Alpha smile when they’ve reached them, though he doesn’t offer to shake hands. “We’ve heard a lot about you already.”

“And I about you.” Dean is used to everyone seeming short next to his brother, but this woman seems taller than her height accounts for. She narrows her eyes at Cas, a calculating gaze, though her smile also stays professionally friendly.

“You’ve probably heard more about my mate than me,” Cas answers peacefully and nudges Dean to come forward the half-step that he’d stayed back.

“Yeah, that would be me,” Dean smiles uncomfortably. “I’m Dean.”

“I have in fact heard a lot about the both of you,” Tessa smiles back. “Even before the current developments.”

“I wanted to thank you for that,” Cas says. “You didn’t have to do what you did, bringing Sam on for this case.”

“Strictly speaking, it’s not even a case. At least yet. I’m hoping that you will hire me.”

“Then we have to thank you even more for making us aware of the situation and the need to hire you.”

Tessa’s smile widens, though it looks a little like she’s baring her teeth. “To be quite honest, I probably shouldn’t have, if I followed professional guidelines. But the ethics committee and reality in a Venn Diagram have only very limited overlap. Sometimes rules have to be bent to make up for what this society is lacking.”

Cas answers that with a grim smile of his own. “I agree.”

And just like that, the two of them have reached an understanding, the calculation disappearing out of Tessa’s eyes as she takes Cas in as a person. Dean’s got to give it to his mate, he makes an impression quickly. It isn’t always quite as much to their advantage as it might end up being here.

They exchange a few more pleasantries, Tessa making an effort to include Dean in the conversation as well now that she has a grip on Cas, before finally someone else calls out to whisk Tessa away from them. Cas looks after her thoughtfully. “I expected her to be an Alpha.”

Dean nods. He did, too. Most lawyers that get to her level of power are. “Gotta be both an advantage and a disadvantage.”

But they don’t get to talking about itin  any more depth, because Sam is pulling the next guest in their direction. It turns out to be his professor from Stanford, the Alpha that Sam had called  _ everything-sexual _ . Judging by the way his eyes immediately travel up and down both Cas’ and Dean’s body, that is probably not too far from the truth.

“Professor Crowley has helped me so much!” Sam gushes.

“Ahh, he’s exaggerating,” Crowley waves him off with faux humility while obviously pleased with himself and the praise. “But look at you. Aren’t you two just the sweetest muffins?”

“We’re  _ not  _ snacks,” Cas replies drily. Yep, he definitely picked up on the same vibe Dean’s picked up on.

“Ah, still a pleasure to meet you,” Crowley drawls, and he indeed holds out his hand for both of them to shake, though for a second there Dean isn’t actually sure a handshake is all he’s going to keep this at.

Sam apparently sees this turn of events coming, because he bodily interferes by pushing between them. “Professor Crowley is the absolute best in the whole country when it comes to contract law.”

The praise distracts the man from leaning in closer to Dean, which Dean is thankful for.

“And still, you found yourself a new occupation,” Crowley tuts. “One could say, you are cheating on me, and with a Beta at that.”

It raises Dean’s hackles, but Sam seems unperturbed. “She is the best at what she does,” he shrugs. “Also, Jess would have wanted me to do this.”

“Ah,” Crowley sighs melodramatically. “I cannot compete with the dead.  Besides, you have always had too soft a heart for my practice anyway. Maybe Miss McKeon can teach you to accept what can’t be changed in a way I couldn’t.”

He doesn’t sound as upset about it as one might expect. In fact, his cordial nod seems to indicate that for all his bluster, he actually approves of Sam’s choices. Curious. But then, Sam had said that he liked his teacher, so he’s gotta have some redeeming qualities that Dean can’t really see when watching the man in front of him.

“Gentlemen,” Crowley tips an imaginary hat and turns to mingle.

“Well, that was weird.” Sam says dryly.

“Which part?” Dean asks.

“Not the one where he almost ate you alive,” Sam sighs. “That unfortunately is normal. But the part where he left well enough alone.”

“Maybe he thinks Jess is gonna haunt him from the grave if he fucks with you,” Dean shrugs.

“Dean…” Cas chastises.

And yeah, maybe that was a little insensitive but, “You know she would. She was one hell of a protective lady.”

“That she was,” Cas agrees, while Sam just nods. His eyes have gotten a little glassy.

“Oh come here, Moose,” Dean pulls his brother into a hug. “You’re doing great. I’m proud of you.” He whispers in his ear while hugging him tight.

Sam hides his face in Dean’s shoulder for a second, but instead of starting to cry he only takes a moment to collect himself and then with a deep breath straightens back up. Dean looks at him questioningly. Sam nods again, this time determined. “Come on, we have a party to get started.”

And so they do. Sam and Eileen direct the crowd to the buffet, making sure that everyone gets food and drinks, while Cas and Dean spend the time making smalltalk. It isn’t even as horrible as Dean imagined. Despite the fact that everyone here is either a lawyer, a law student or otherwise on their way to success usually connected to Alphas, there is actually a pretty decent mix of genders, including more than one Omega. And neither of them is particularly quiet or here obviously as a plus one who silently stands by their Alpha’s side while they talk. 

It takes the best part of the first hour and one of the cocktails Eileen is mixing, but it relaxes Dean enough that he, too, starts to take part in the conversations. Turns out that he’s gotten enough knowledge through osmosis from Sam and Ellen that he can actually stay in a conversation with a lawyer without embarrassing himself. It feels a little weird and is definitely unexpected, but it’s not altogether awful.

There are a few of Eileen's friends here as well, because he catches the tail end of an obviously funny but silent conversation between Eileen and two female Betas. He watches their hands fly while they are laughing together. Apparently, he’s being a little too obvious about it, because one of the women nods in his direction and then they’re all turning towards him. Oops.

_ I'm sorry,  _ he signs.  _ I wasn't,  _ he thinks for a moment and then fingerspells,  _ eavesdropping. _

All three of them start laughing again at his wording.

_ I'm sorry,  _ he signs again.  _ I'm still learning. _

This time he gets approving nods from Eileen's friends and one of them turns back to Eileen to sign rapidly. Dean doesn't get everything but he's pretty sure he catches something about her wishing her own family would bother to learn, let alone her in-laws. It makes him feel a little better about himself. He's not perfect at this but at least he's trying.

He has no chance to answer, though, because there’s the sound of silverware clinking against a glass and then everyone is turning towards the center of the room, and sure enough, there’s Sam, holding a hand out for Eileen to join him.

Eileen ducks her head for a second like she’s blushing but her smile when she joins Sam is radiant.

For a moment, Dean wonders where Sam’s left his nephew, seeing that an earlier attempt at getting him to sleep was unsuccessful, the many people in their house obviously holding way more interest than his bed, but then Dean’s eyes find the light brown locks of Deanie’s hair where his head has sunken to Cas’ shoulder. Quietly, he makes his way over to his mate, who smiles up at him, even while Sam, after making sure that the cluster of deaf attendees have an unobstructed view of his hands, starts his speech.

“Thank you all for coming here tonight,” Sam starts, signing simultaneously in a way that looks so easy as if it is no effort at all.

Dean is not envious, he really isn’t.

“I’m not going to bore you with a long speech, seeing how we all get those in the courtroom often enough.”

There’s a scattering of good-natured chuckles.

“But I want to tell you this: A few years ago, I was certain, love was not a thing that would happen in my life again, apart from the love for my pup and my family. I would have been good with that. But Eileen,” he turns to her, “meeting you proved everything I had assumed wrong, and I’m glad about it. And I know you didn’t necessarily want a big party, and I know you hate speeches, but I want everyone to know that having you in my life makes me a better person. Makes me more the person I want to be. I love you and I want to spend every single day of my life with you.”

Eileen shakes her head and signs,  _ You’re a very sweet idiot and I’ll make you pay for this, _ but her smile is still wide and she leans in to kiss Sam softly.

It gets a round of awwwws and applause from the group, the few people who know sign language being the only ones who chuckle because no one else got Eileen’s sass.

And yeah, Sam is definitely the romantic in this relationship, but Dean doesn’t think he minds. As for Dean, he’s just happy that his future sister-in-law is keeping his brother grounded. She saw him, well, maybe not at his worst, but when the grief was still fresh enough to have sharp edges and cut the people around him. She stood by him, but she also stood her ground and didn’t let it distract her or let him pull her down with him. Dean’s glad for it. Sam’s always needed stability most of all, and Eileen is happy to provide it. Yeah, Dean thinks this marriage will work out.

“I think Mister Sleepyhead here needs to get to bed. I’ll be back,” Cas’ voice breaks into Dean’s thoughts.

Deanie’s eyes have fallen closed, his head heavy on Cas’ shoulder and his mouth open with a string of drool already attached to Cas’ shirt. Toddlers, there’s always some kind of bodily fluid.

“Let me help.”

Cas shakes his head, though he does it softly so as to not wake the pup. “It’s okay. I can do it on my own.”

“Let me keep you company then,” Dean negotiates.

That makes Cas smile. “Alright.”

Cas keeps his hand on the back of Deanie’s head, safely shielding him from the scents around them, while Dean signals his brother what they’re doing. Sam gives him a thumbs up and a signed  _ thank you _ , which is indeed easier to understand over the noise of the party than if he’d tried to shout. 

They are of course both very much aware that staying silent around Deanie is not necessary when bringing him to bed. Still, habits die hard. So Cas hums softly as he’s going through Deanie’s night routine, always careful not to jostle the pup awake again.

Dean makes good on his promise to only keep his mate company and doesn’t interfere in the proceedings. Instead, he watches from the small two-seater the Mooses  have placed right next to the baby bed. Seems like Deanie still likes to have his hand held while he’s falling asleep.

Dean watches the care with which his mate handles a pup that isn’t even his own, and it gives him all the warm and fuzzy feelings. Dean’s had to read all kinds of stupid books on this for his college classes, and by all accounts, even as the modern type of Alpha who finds being involved in child-rearing to be beneficial both for himself and his pups, Cas should be territorial about this.

Of course they have been out of the dark ages for a while, where only the pack-Alpha’s biological children would be tolerated in his vicinity, but what Cas is doing is so much more than that. Dean doesn’t even think it’s just because of him. The fact that Deanie is Dean’s namesake and his nephew helps, Dean is sure, but it’s also that Cas genuinely enjoys caring for people, and children are the only ones who let him care for them without status and rank getting in the way. He can show his love and the little buggers will return it without any reservations. Life gets a lot more complicated later on.

It makes Dean glad in ways he had once not even known that humans could have or needed gladness. It makes him glad both for the trusting pups who learn that Alphas could have gentle hands and kind smiles, and it makes him glad for Cas, who always tries so hard and so often feels like he fails, even though it’s the world around them that fails them, not any kind of character flaw on Cas’ part.

Cas lowers Deanie down carefully, giving him time to adjust to being horizontal before drawing his hand away. It works, Deanie breathing softly and calmly, conked out and not stirring.

Cas smiles at the pup and then comes over to find a spot next to Dean, leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, obviously in no hurry to get back to the party.

“Thank you,” Dean says quietly.

“For what?”

“For caring so much.”

Dean can feel Cas’ smile against his shoulder. “That is never something you have to thank me for. That is something that makes me happy.”

Dean is in fact well aware of that, “Doesn’t mean I can’t tell you how much it’s appreciated.”

Cas doesn’t argue with it. He’s gotten better at this, too. At just accepting Dean’s gratitude at face-value, not questioning whether he deserves it. Of course the world  _ should  _ be a better place. Of course some gratitudes  _ shouldn’t  _ even be necessary. But the world is as it is and bad things happen every day, so excuse him if Dean will make sure to recognize everything that’s good and right in the world.

Like for example his mate’s warmth by his side, while they’re holding watch over his brother’s pup. And not even because his brother is sick or trapped too deep in his own head to hold watch himself, but for the sole reason that they want to give his brother space to entertain his guests at his engagement party. Because they want to make a happy day as stress-free as possible, before the shitstorm that will likely be the rest of their visit breaks loose.

“You won’t let us get separated, right?”

Cas turns in his arms to look up at him confused. “Huh?”

“When things go down,” Dean explains. “No more Feds interrogating us on our own.”

Cas tenses at even the neutral wording. “We’ll have Miss McKeon and her associates by our side any step of the way. And we are not the suspect party in this case.”

“We will be when we get Adam.”

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “This is different from Kelly and Jack.”

“How?”

“Because in society’s eyes, all I’m doing is claiming what is my property by law at the very moment my brother is behind bars. In opposite to what I did before, this is not me being kind. This is me exercising my power as an Alpha. It is much more tolerated.” 

“That’s fucked up,” Dean says, more by rote than because any of this is actually news to him.

“Many things are,” Cas agrees. “I will be glad if we can use this particular injustice to make up for another one, though. I owe Adam that much at least.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong.” That’s not news, either, of course, but it doesn’t seem to matter how often Dean repeats it, Cas doesn’t ever believe him.

“I did a lot of things wrong, Dean,” Cas answers with a tired smile, the lights of Deanie’s nightlight that are flitting over his face giving the smile an even unhappier tint than it already has. “I’m not beating myself up needlessly, either, even though I know you’re going to say that next. I had a very limited range of choices, and most of them seemed equally bad to me. So I chose the quickest path out of my predicament. But make no mistake, Dean. It was the quickest path for  _ me _ .”

“Nah, Cas, you answered the Trolley Problem is all.”

“Huh?” Cas raises his eyebrows, still not used to Dean bringing up the stuff he learns in his classes, probably.

“The philosophical conundrum. Do you steer the train on the rails where one person dies or the one where a whole group dies? That one. You chose the good of the many over the good of the one. You chose your pack. That’s all.”

Cas nods when he recognizes what Dean is talking about, but then he shakes his head again. “You are of course aware that the exact nature of the Trolley Problem is to show that such a choice is always invalid. That you cannot put one life above another.”

“Well,” Dean says drily, “fortunately in our scenario, no one actually died.”

“That doesn’t make the situation any more reversible,” Cas points out. “Though I hope that it does at least give me the chance to redeem myself.” He makes a pause before continuing even quieter. “I have you to thank for that.”

“Cas…”

“No, I mean it. I had accepted circumstances as they were. It was you who made me want to change them.”

Dean shakes his head with a fond smile. “Fair play, if you ask me. Cause you did the same to us. Or do you think Sam would have been studying law in Stanford and planned to go changing the world without you?”

“He had a scholarship. He could have done it without me or the pack.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. He’d never have dared dream this big. I wouldn’t have, either.” His voice gets excited but he doesn’t try to dampen it down. This  _ is  _ exciting for him. “I’m gonna graduate college, Cas! With  _ honors  _ if my thesis is within my current point average! Can you imagine that?”

Cas smiles. “Yes, Dean. I can imagine that very well.”

“I still can’t,” Dean admits. “It feels so surreal. Sam’s always been the smart one, y’know. I’m just the mechanic.”

“That you took care of him and postponed your own education for him does not make you less smart.”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, obviously I know that, but…” But it’s a lifetime of people telling him that he doesn’t have what it takes to succeed. That he has the wrong gender, the wrong body, the wrong brain. That all he should do is make sure he looks pretty enough to attract a good mate who will then do all the thinking for him.

The thing is, Dean knows that it’s bullshit. That no one who ever said this to him took the time to actually get to know him. That they never listened to what he had to say and what he wanted from his future. But you can only hear something so many times before it becomes ingrained. Before there’s a part of you who starts believing it.

“It’s just - I know it is just a bachelor’s degree but this is kinda big for me, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas nods. “And I’m very proud of you. Others get to devote all of their time to college and still fail, you managed to do all of this while taking care of me, our pups and the pack. I know that it’s a lot.”

“Well, thanks for letting me finish my degree,” Dean shrugs.

“Letting you?” Cas raises his eyebrows again. “You make it sound like I’m doing you a favor, when we both damn well know that your knowledge will benefit both me and our pack.”

“That’s…”

“The complete and utter truth. And while I do not want to take away from the celebration of finishing this degree, I think you should look into where you want to do your master’s.”

“My - master’s?” Dean asks flabbergasted. He hadn’t ever thought this far.

“You’re graduating with honors. You obviously have the determination and the skill to be outstanding in your field. A master’s degree is the logical next step.”

And that’s. That’s not. “But…”

“Dean, if you tell me that you shouldn’t because of some stereotype about Omegas, I swear I’ll - I’ll  _ make you  _ enroll.”

Cas is completely serious and Dean knows it, but he can’t help it, he bursts out laughing. “That’s the best threat you could come up with? Come on, man.”

“Don’t judge me!” Cas grumbles though there’s a smile in his voice, too.

“I don’t,” Dean wheezes. “Oh God, Cas, I don’t. Though to be fair, I was going to come up with a statistic, not a stereotype.”

“Same difference,” Cas shrugs. “I don’t care whether it’s only 10% of Omegas who…”

“3. Mated with children it’s 3% of Omegas who go on to pursue a higher degree,” Dean supplies.

“3%,” Cas repeats with a deep sigh, “of Omegas who go on with their studies after their first degree. I will obviously not actually make you if it’s not something you want, but I know you have what it takes and I would be very proud of you and support you every step of the way.”

“Well,” Dean shrugs, rubbing the base of his neck as his face flushes with the compliments. “There was this one thing…”

Cas nods at him to keep going when he doesn’t supply any further input.

“When I was looking at topics for my thesis, I had this one idea, but it… Uhh, I think I’d kind of need a psych major for it?”

“Just tell me.”

Dean fumbles for a moment. He’s not completely sure how Cas will react to this. “I was thinking about studying early bonding in Alphas and Omegas. With a focus, umm, on damage done if that bonding is not allowed to take place.”

“Like in the breeding facilities.” Cas’ voice has gone toneless.

“Yeah,” Dean admits.

“You think I’m damaged?”

“No, Cas, no.” Dean immediately grabs his hand when Cas’ scent turns sour. “But I think you got hurt. That Gabe got hurt, and Jack, too. And someone should tell the world about that hurt so that we’ll stop hurting children.”

As fast as Cas’ scent had turned, it stabilizes just as fast. “A stepstone to outlawing the facilities?”

“In a best case scenario. I’d be satisfied if it was a stepstone to making them unpopular in rich circles,” Dean shrugs.

“Because rich people don’t like paying for faulty product.”

Of course he sees his mate neither as product nor as faulty but Dean still nods. “Hit them at their pockets. Make them understand they’re not getting the best but are traumatizing whole generations. Hope that when it’s about their money they’ll actually find better ways.”

He doesn’t like it any more than Cas does - and judging by his scent Cas really really doesn’t like it - but it’s the only idea he’s had where he thinks his work might actually stand a chance to make a difference.

“Have you talked to Rowena about it?”

“Yeah. She said it’s too ambitious for a bachelor’s thesis and that I’d need to conduct an actual study and interview people and everything.” He takes a deep breath because he’d kind of shoved the second part of this conversation to the back of his mind, too disappointed that he couldn’t make his idea happen, “But she’s also kind of implied that she knows a psych professor who might be willing to take this on. To take  _ me  _ on. For - my master’s.” He says it with wonder because holy hell, here he is, actually thinking and talking about getting a master’s degree.

“So do you think you’re going to talk to this person? Check it out?”

“I - wow. I think I might? Yes?” He kind of surprises himself with it but now that he thinks about it, it feels like a chance that he wants to at least check out. If it doesn’t pan out, well, at least he can say he tried. “If you’re - if you’re sure you’re good with this?”

“Yes, I’m sure I’m good with this, Dean,” Cas smiles.

So Dean of course has to pull his mate in close and kiss him soundly because there’s maybe a master’s degree in Dean’s future and there might be even a chance that he can do something that’s valuable not only for them, but for society at large. It’s a feeling like a flutter and a tingle in his chest, the closest described maybe with awe or maybe with elation and he absolutely has to share it if he doesn’t want to burst.

 

The next day, the elation of the past night is gone, the mood much more somber. The engagement party had been an important and heartfelt event for Sam and Eileen, but it had also been a good distraction from the fact that there is absolutely nothing to do for them but wait about the reason why they are here. Tessa has promised them to give them info as soon as she hears anything on the grapevine about what’s going to go down and when it will happen, but so far, it’s a quiet Sunday with no calls or texts other than both Charlie and Cain updating Dean on the pups.

The waiting does nothing for Dean’s mood. He’s never been good at it. Even Deanie gets ever crankier around him the longer the morning drags.

Finally, Eileen has enough of it. “Sam, take your brother and his mate and show them the neighborhood, alright?”

“What am I supposed to show them?”

“I don’t know, grab a coffee, get some ice-cream, just get out of here. Deanie is never going to get his midday nap if they don’t get out of here.” Her signs are emphatic and even her voice sounds annoyed, which happens rarely, seeing how she doesn’t hear what she’s saying and thus doesn’t modulate her tone on purpose.

Sam sighs. “How long do you want us gone?”

“Don’t hurry on my account.”

Dean feels kind of bad about it, he hadn’t wanted to get Sam kicked out of his own place, but since they’re already going, he asks quietly when they’re in the driveway, “How long a drive is it to the next beach?”

“Beach?” Sam raises his eyebrows, not expecting that.

Dean shrugs embarrassedly. “I’ve tried to make a beach visit happen for Cas and me before but it wasn’t… It was bad timing.” He shudders a little when he remembers the silence that had enshrouded them on their short visit to Tybee Island. “And this is California. Hand-holding in public and everything.”

Sam nods then, like he understands how that might make everything better. And maybe he does. As an Alpha-Alpha-couple, Eileen and him don’t get to do the whole PDA thing all that much, either. At least not without risking confrontations.

“Cas?” Sam asks.

But all Cas does is nod. “I would not be opposed.”

“Okay. Just let me fetch the sunscreen and a couple of towels. And maybe a few bottles of water. This is going to be a longer trip than originally planned.”

Dean’s actually kind of surprised when his brother comes back out of the house only with one big bag stuffed to the brim.

“Okay, I threw in a few snacks and some shorts. In case y’all fall into the ocean.”

Dean snorts, Cas rolls his eyes, but really it’s not that bad of an idea. Wet clothes are kind of icky and who knows what kind of mini-battles get to take place at a beach.

“You’re excited,” Cas remarks.

Dean gives him a self-conscious half-smirk. “Kinda.” Sue him, he doesn’t get to go to the beach often and seeing that the rest of this trip is not necessarily his dream vacation, he’s going to take the bonus if he can get it.

“Oh man, I honestly don’t know how but I forgot again.” Sam makes a face at them.

“What?” Dean asks confused.

“How much you two  _ stink  _ together. And yeah, it’s pancakes and syrup and sweet fluffy cotton candy or whatever but anything that’s this intense is a stink.”

“Sam,” Cas scolds, trying hard to keep his face straight. “Manners.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam shrugs. “My apologies.”

It sounds about as sincere as Cas’ reprimand did. Which is, not at all. So Dean shakes his head at both his brother and his mate and decides, “I’m driving.”

It meets less resistance than he had expected. In a way, he thinks Sam is glad about not being the driver, especially since Cas claims shotgun and this way Sam has a bit of barrier between himself and whatever pancake scent they’re filling up the car with. He navigates them via his phone, though, saying he doesn’t trust the cheap navigation system in their rental car. Dean doesn’t point out that both he and Cas have cell phones as well, because it is actually kind of nice, having Sam play map like he did when he was a teenager. He’d always taken the job so much more seriously than Dean thought necessary, and apparently nothing has changed about that.

It still takes them longer than Dean’s expected before they get off the highway and follow a smaller road towards the coast. Sam has navigated them towards a small town that looks to be a center for surfers and hippies. Or in any case those are the people Dean first notices when they park in a lot next to the beach.

“Good thing this is a rental. Between the potheads and the sand, Baby wouldn’t have liked this.”

He pets the rental’s hood in commiseration.

Cas gives him a Look, so Dean grumbles, “Oh, be quiet. I know that I ain’t actually driving her all that often anymore. But I still don’t give a damn about the effing mini-van.”

“Thank you for not trashing the mini-van.”

“Yet,” Dean growls though he also smuggles his hand into Cas’ because, hey, hippies and surfers. They won’t give a damn.

Sam of course immediately notices and grins his best happy little brother grin at Dean. Dean’s gotta do something nice for him one of these days, for making this happen. For now, though, he squeezes Cas’ hand and asks, “Where to, dearest tour guides?”

That gets him chuckles from both sides but since neither of them knows the area especially well, it doesn’t get him an answer. Finally, they decide to just go down to the beach, take a stroll and see what comes up. Sam shoulders their supply bag and off they go.

The beach is anything but deserted, surfers with their boards, joggers with dogs, families with children, groups of young adults with suspicious sheeshas, the beach is virtually teeming with life. Usually, it would stress Dean out, this many people in unknown surroundings. But here at the sea, with the sun shining and a light breeze, it seems like this is how things are supposed to be.

There are a few vendors as well, renting out deck chairs or selling ice cream and cold drinks, but overall, the atmosphere is less commercial and more relaxed.

A mile or so in, a black labrador comes sniffing at Sam, obviously causing Sam to immediately crouch to pet the huge thing.

“Come on,” Dean uses the break from walking Sam’s obsession with dogs gives them, and drags Cas down to the water. “You got any problems with going barefoot today?”

Cas frowns for a split-second but then he shakes his head and lets go of Dean’s hand. “Of course not.”

In opposition to what Dean expected, he bends down and unlaces his shoes. Dean looks at it with raised eyebrows for a second before following suit. 

They’ve rolled up their pants and are testing the water - quite a bit more appealing than Dean’s expected, temperature-wise - when Sam jogs up to them.

“Dudes! Dudes! You know that we have swimwear, right?” He rummages around the bag for a moment before holding up three brand-new packages with a “Ha!” of triumph.

“Why the hell do you own three new pairs of swim-trunks?” Dean asks bewildered.

“Twelve. I own twelve pairs of swim-trunks. Office party. Don’t ask,” Sam answers. “But no worries, I chose the least garish ones.” He holds them out towards them.

Cas hesitantly picks one that seems to be a solid orange, prompting Dean to pick one with neon green palm trees, which leaves the pink flamingos for Sam.

“These were the least garish ones?” Cas asks disbelievingly.

“Told you. Office party,” Sam shrugs. “If we go rent one of those deck chair sets with the sunshades, there’s changing rooms that we can use that come with it.”

“Sam, I don’t know…” Dean replies hesitantly, looking around at the rest of the people. Not that many of them are in the water and the ones that are are mostly surfers with their neoprene suits. He’s not gotten close enough to anyone to be able to tell their designations, but that doesn’t mean no one will get close enough to him to notice that he’s a mostly undressed Omega.

“I know that you can swim, Dean. I was there when you taught me,” Sam answers with a frown.

“That’s not it,” Dean shakes his head though he also turns to Cas. “You can swim, right? They teach Alphas that?” He’s pretty sure the topic has never come up, and also, that Cas doesn’t own swim-trunks any more than Dean does.

“Yes, they teach Alphas that,” Cas nods, though he also looks around somewhat uncomfortably.

“Come on, guys,” Sam implores them. “It’ll be so much fun, you’ll see!” He uses his puppy dog eyes on them and everything.

“Dean?” Cas asks. “What do you say?”

“Shouldn’t it be your decision whether you want all of these people to see me half-naked?” Dean asks back.

“No,” Cas replies firmly. “It’s a matter of whether you feel comfortable with it. Assuming the beach doesn’t have a different policy?”

Sam shakes his head. “Nah, man. It’s California. No one gives a shit.”

Cas nods like that’s exactly what he expected. “Well then, would you enjoy going for a swim?” he turns back to Dean.

“I…” But really who is he kidding? “Yeah, I kinda would,” Dean says, allowing an excited smile to spread. “Never been swimming in anything bigger than a pond in a forest. Could be cool to check out how it feels like to be surrounded by something this big.”

“Alright, that’s settled then,” Cas says matter-of-factly. “Now, where is the vendor to rent a place to lie down?”

And that’s how it comes that Dean finds himself carefully wading into the waters of the Pacific Ocean, his mate glowing brightly in his orange swimming briefs while he wades even more carefully, while his brother is guarding their stuff in a deck chair, alcohol-free cocktail on the little table next to him.

For a moment, it feels so overwhelming that Dean has to stop and take a few deep breaths.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, immediately worried.

“Nothing,” Dean assures him. “It’s just…” He breaks off, has trouble finding the words how fucking amazing it is that he is here right now. Here at this beach and here at this point in his life. “I just never expected this, y’know? Never thought stuff like this was possible in real life.”

“Stuff like way too orange underwear?” Cas asks with a disdainful look at his shorts.

“Asshat,” Dean chuckles because he’s pretty sure Cas is intentionally teasing him.

For a second, he contemplates shoving him, knowing that it would make both of them go under in one fell swoop, but he decides against it. His brother, no problem, he’d shove any day. But Cas is not a fan of unknown variables, always worrying about anything that could go wrong, and the ocean has plenty of unknowns without Dean adding on top of it. So instead of dunking his mate, he just lets himself fall over as soon as he’s thigh-deep in.

“Holy shit.” He licks at his own skin to taste the salt in the water and promptly gets rolled by a wave that pulls his legs out from under him. He goes under and comes back up spluttering and laughing. “Cas! This is awesome! Why don’t we have an ocean? I could do this more often.”

Cas shakes his head at him and still looks worried, so Dean splashes some water at him.

“C’mon, just let yourself fall, it’s easy!”

That gets him an eye-roll, but also a half-hearted attempt at splashing water back at him before Cas slowly lowers himself into the water. He keeps his head above the waves, but there’s a small smile on his face now.

Alright, that’s better. So Dean concentrates back on the water around him, trying for a few swimming strokes to get his bearings in the new medium. An ocean is definitely different from a lake. He can feel the waves working against him. Even the few strokes over to where Cas has drifted take some effort.

“It’s so different!” Dean marvels. “I mean, not that I’m going swimming at the lake more often than that one time when we…” He licks his lips at the memory even though he’s pretty sure he also blushes.

“Well, we were pretty sure that everyone else was celebrating our wedding…” Cas’ cheeks take on a slightly pink tinge as well.

“Right, cause we were thinking really hard with our upstairs brains at that moment,” Dean chuckles.

“Well, I hadn’t  _ planned on _ …,” but Cas breaks his defensive sentence off with a small shake of his head. When he looks up at Dean, there’s a twinkle in his eye and instead of a little ashamed, his voice is completely deadpan. “Can’t say I regret it, though. So I guess I should stand by it.”

It makes Dean laugh. “Decisions were made,” he agrees, “and they were good decisions. Since we didn’t get caught, anyway.”

That makes Cas laugh as well and he reels Dean in for a quick wet kiss.

They try to do some actual swimming next, but it’s harder than it looks, so after 15 minutes of unsuccessful attempts to move laterally along the coastline they give up and climb out of the water.

Cas seems much more relaxed than he had been, and this time it’s him who grabs Dean’s hand when they reach the firm sand of the shore. It’s not with his usual look of angry defiance of society, either.

“You glad we escaped the death trap that is the ocean, Cas?” Dean smirks.

“Shut up.” There’s no heat behind it, though.

Dean nudges Cas in the shoulder. “Hey, whatever makes you happy, man. As long as you’re happy.”

“I am,” Cas confirms. “I’m very happy indeed.”

They stay for another two hours, Sam periodically jumping up, not so much to run into the water but mostly because he’s seen yet another dog he wants to pet, Cas and Dean spending most of the time sitting close together in their deck chairs, though they also go back to the water a few times, Dean hurling himself in with glee, Cas following with a smile and much more care. The other visitors at the beach don’t bother them once, being happy in their own groups and not caring one whiff about a couple throwing themselves into the waves and stealing a few kisses while they’re at it.

It’s the vacation Dean had never even known he was missing, and it’s everything he’d wanted out of that first beach trip years ago.

 

When they finally pile back into the car, they’ve worn themselves out. Dean is happy enough letting Cas take over driving them back, while he dozes for most of the return-trip.

There is still sand falling out of their hair and clothes when they make it back home, and Dean’s pretty sure that even with the sunscreen his nose is sunburnt, but that’s nothing that a shower and a few days of being careful with sun exposure won’t fix, so it’s all well worth it.

Eileen seems to agree with it, too, in any case, she starts smiling a lot more, her shoulders coming down from almost up over her ears to a more relaxed position and her scent mellowing out, when Sam starts regaling her with tales of their adventures, of course detailing every single dog he met. Sam gets so excited that he kind of forgets talking and ends up signing only, but Dean doesn’t mind. He was there when all of this happened after all. It’s a memory now. 

They open a bottle of wine and make some pasta and against the odds, the good mood stays and the beach day turns into a nice evening. They sit out on the porch, the night falling around them, and share their meal and their stories. Every so often, Deanie comes tottering out of his room, the bars of his crib no longer a hurdle for him. They take turns bringing him back to bed, until finally, he is fast asleep.

It’s family in the best sense of the word, and while Dean appreciates their pack-Alpha household, he’s missed this. It’s easier to relax when it’s just his brother and his brother’s fiancée. When there isn’t Hannah’s frown or Meg’s biting sarcasm or a moving shadow that turns out to be Kelly.

Especially the latter. She’s gotten better over the months, but it’s still hard for Dean to fully relax around her. Her flight instinct triggers his own, and even though Cas has explained it to Kelly, that he cares for her and will protect her, but that he’s never going to take her as a lover, the way Kelly’s scent reacts to Cas still has Dean rub his own scent over his mate a little more firmly.

In fact, just thinking about it makes him grab Cas’ knee under the table. Cas looks at him in question, but when Dean shakes his head, all he does is fold a hand over Dean’s, while otherwise not interrupting Sam’s story.

Dean’s thoughts aren’t that easy to interrupt, though. Especially considering the reasons they’re here. So when there’s a lull in the conversation, the end of a story reached, he changes topic not too subtly, “On the risk of being a downer, do we have any detailed plans of what we’re gonna do with Adam yet? Assuming, you know, that things go down as expected.”

“Well, Cas will become his closest Alpha relative,” Sam answers. “He’ll take over his guardianship.”

“Yeah, but what does that  _ mean _ ?” Dean asks and turns to Cas. “We’re going to take him home with us if we can, but what then? Will he be a permanent houseguest like Kelly? Do you have some other plans that I don’t know about yet?”

Cas flinches a little at Dean’s tone and frowns. “I wouldn’t set up anyone in our house for the long term without your permission. You know that, Dean.”

Dean lowers his head, an outward sign that he accepts what Cas is saying, but, “What then, Cas?”

“I thought we’d ask him,” Cas answers drily. “I assume he hasn’t had the chance to make many decisions about his own life lately, so I gather he’d appreciate being asked what he wants.”

And okay, Dean has to admit that. “That’s a good point. But our preferred outcome is getting him to our pack?”

Cas nods. “I think that must be a yes. If only because we want to go back to our pups and not stay out here.”

“We could care for Adam if need be,” Sam offers.

“No,” Cas shakes his head. “Thank you for the offer, but there are several reasons why that wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“But…”

“It would put you in danger,” Cas talks right over Sam. “There is no telling what Michael and his associates are willing to do. I would never put you and your family in the crosshairs like that.”

“But that wouldn’t be any different for you if you stayed here with Adam,” Sam points out.

“Which is why I’m hoping that Adam will come with us. We have the necessary infrastructure to protect ourselves at the pack.” Cas turns back to Dean. “That does not mean that we have to set him up in our house.” He smiles a weak smile. “I know that I would not be happy about several Alphas that are unrelated to either of us living in our house, either.”

Dean shrugs uncomfortably. There is a gnawing pit in his stomach at the thought of yet another Omega in their household, but so far ‘the right thing to do’ has always trumped ‘instinct tells me to get rid of the competition’. And they’ve been dealing well with Kelly so far. “’S probably easiest. I mean where’d you even put him? In his own apartment? When we have no idea how traumatized he is and whether he’d even manage to go grocery shopping?”

“I was more thinking in terms of the school.”

“The school? You’re not thinking Ezekiel, right? Cause no. Just no. I’m not delivering him to another Alpha without even knowing whether he actually likes him.” Even though Dean at least is pretty convinced that Ezekiel won’t do anything to endanger Adam or bring him back to Michael.

“I was thinking dorms, actually, but that is a good point. Adam would be under Gabriel’s tutelage, but of course Ezekiel is present at the school.”

“The dorms?”

Cas shrugs. “We’re getting more Omega students every year. If Adam is up for it, Gabriel could use the help.”

Dean blinks. “You’re offering him a job?”

“If he wants it,” Cas cautions. “He won’t have to earn his keep or anything like this. But it could be a first step to choosing his own path.”

“Something that Adam’s never had,” Dean realises.

Cas nods.

“That’s not a bad idea actually,” Dean admits. “Dorms already have a pretty good security system in place as well.”

“Security has been on high alert for the whole pack for a while now,” Cas says. “We’d shift some resources but not much would have to change.”

“I’m sure Tessa can help with that as well,” Sam throws in. “She has experience with cases like this.” He’s the only one who’s still signing, all their efforts swept away by the intensity of the discussion.

Cas nods. “I appreciate the offer and would like to get her evaluation of the situation. It has been pointed out to me that I do not actually know my brothers as well anymore as I once did.”

“You want me to apologize for that, I will,” Dean says quietly.

“I most definitely hope that our relationship is not at a point where we’d have to apologize for pointing out unwelcome facts,” Cas answers.

“I wouldn’t blame you, is all I’m saying. I mean, I kinda don’t know Sam quite as well as I did anymore, either, doesn’t mean I like anyone pointing it out.”

It sprouts immediate noises of protest from Sam, which is heart-warming even though the point remains true. Yes, Dean still knows his brother a hell of a lot better than Cas knows Michael, but they live their own lives now. In different states and everything. 

“‘S okay, Sammy. You had to grow up at some point,” Dean grins at him, smile not exactly fake but not exactly honest either. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “I’ve got a pup of my own, Dean. I’ve been grown up for a while now.”

“If you’d paid attention, you’d know that that’s exactly what I was saying,” Dean snarks. 

“Peace,” Cas interferes before they can spiral. “We have a few long days ahead of us without you two being extra-Winchestery.”

Eileen laughs when both Sam and Dean suddenly look offended. She signs at Sam who grumbles, “Yeah, that’s what he said.” Which makes Eileen promptly break out into laughter again. Oh yeah, Sam’s made a good choice with his mate. 

Dean’s already chuckling as well, his mate’s play-acted frustration rather funny. 

Cas turns serious again soon enough, though. “We  _ do _ have a long few long days ahead of us. Would it be terribly rude of me if I called it a night?”

“Are you gonna work in bed?” Dean asks. 

That makes Cas chuckle again. “Are you offering to distract me?”

“Sort of,” Dean shrugs and ignores how his brother buries his face in his hand. “Definitely offering coming to bed with you if you promise not to work.”

“I think we can strike a deal there.”

 

Despite their banter, neither of them actually feels up for any activities other than cuddling once they are in bed, though. Dean’s checked back home again, but apparently after an initial crying fit, even Mary has been tucked in safe and sound. 

“What do you think we should be expecting?” Dean asks, once he’s securely snuggled against Cas’ side. “At Michael’s, I mean.”

“I have no idea,” Cas sighs. “Preposterous furniture, probably.”

“And with Adam?”

“I wish I knew how to answer that. But I don’t know that, either. To my best knowledge, I’d say we find an obedient Omega who is much too silent for comfort, but who is otherwise unharmed.”

“Unharmed?”

“I can obviously not speak for his mental health. But Michael is not the type to keep his Omega in a dungeon.”

“Just in a golden cage.”

“Yes.”

“Excuse me if I only find that partially reassuring.”

“We knew this about my brother coming in.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No, you sure don’t. I don’t like it, either.”

They are silent for a long time after that. 

“We’ll make it right,” is what Cas finally says, and there is so much determination in his voice that Dean doesn’t argue with it. 

Instead he buries his head deeper into Cas’ side, prompting Cas to tighten his hold on Dean and draw him in until they’re pressed so close together that they’re a physical representation of the tight unit that they present to the world. 

 

The call comes during breakfast, Tessa’s informants apparently more than up to par.

“Give me 30 minutes. That should be enough to get the official papers from the police. Then I can bring you to the house,” Tessa says on Sam’s speaker phone, Sam translating for Eileen. 

“Is there anything that can go wrong?” Cas asks. 

“With the police papers? Not so much. There are too many eyes on this for anything shady within the force.”

“You sure?”

“Turn on the TV if you don’t believe me.”

They do as soon as they hang up and indeed, all the major news channels apart from Fox News have at the very least a banner running about ‘famous conservative Alpha lawyer Michael Novak being arrested on what appears to be a murder charge’. It feels fucking surreal. 

A feeling that doesn’t abade when they get the go ahead to make their way to Tessa’s office or when they go on to Michael’s house with half a dozen lawyers and PAs and an investigator from Tessa’s team, who’s supposed to take a discreet look around Michael’s house and office.

Dean stays close behind Cas and plays unobtrusive Omega in the hopes of catching every detail of every conversation to make a note of it. Even if Tessa is swooping in with all the poise of a queen in her realm, Dean’s not sure Michael doesn’t have some trick up his sleeve. If not today, then later. Dean’s not in the mood to take any risks on this. Though of course, it’s also clear from the way everyone bustles around him, taking care not to get into his space and not to approach him, that his role here, at least for now, is solely as the silent mate at Cas’ side. 

If he’s lucky, they’ll assume part of the reason he’s here as a true one, though: An Omega to connect to and calm down the other Omega who’s changing hands today. It’s not that unusual. Not in any situation, in which jealousy isn’t an issue at least. 

He does find some of the police who are still at the house, combing through the large estate in the search for more evidence, to stare at him with a frown. Self-consciously, he rubs at his neck. No collar. Of course no collar, because no matter what these fancy schmocks expect, Cas wouldn’t collar him. Not even for show. 

Well, Dean’s used to gritting his teeth whenever they deal either with the authority or with the so called ‘better parts’ of society. And he never expected today to go any different. He still hates it, how this whole setup makes him feel claustrophobic and small. He doesn’t even want to imagine how much worse it must be for Adam. Who has no idea that they’re even coming to help him. Who, even when someone finally tells him, will probably expect the worst from them.

“He’s in the bedroom,” Tessa’s assistant reports back to them. “You’re not allowed to touch anything else in the house yet because they’re still searching through it. But legally, they’re not allowed to press an Omega mate for information. We’ve made that clear to them. So, he’s yours to take.”

“He’s alone in the room?” Cas asks.

The assistant nods. “The police wanted to call social services. We told them that you would take him home and care for him. There’s a doctor on standby in case you need to knock him out.”

“No!” It’s the first time Dean takes part in any conversation, and it comes out more forceful than he’d planned so he clears his throat and tries to let less of his horror show. “I mean, I’m sure that won’t be necessary. I can get him to go with us. Please.” He turns to Cas for the last part of the sentence.

“You want to go in and talk to him on your own.” Cas states it as a fact, not a question.

“Please.” Because there’s no telling whether the family bond that connects Cas’ scent with his brother’s will make things better or worse.

“I don’t like it. It’s not safe.” Tessa, who has joined them as well, shakes her head. “Omegas who have just lost their mates are volatile, even towards other Omegas.”

“He won’t hurt me.” Dean’s in no way as sure about it as he tries to make it sound. “I won’t let him.” And that at least is the full truth. Or his full intention at least. “Please?”

Tessa raises her eyebrows at his insistence, though her scent shows no disapproval. 

Cas thinks quietly about it for a moment, before he nods tightly. “Ten minutes. I’m coming after you after that.”

“Don’t knock him out.” The way Cas frowns it must be noticeable in Dean’s voice still how terrifying he finds the thought. “Please, Cas. He’s not a cat from the shelter who you give tranquilizers to to bring to a new home when they’re too anxious. He deserves -”

“Dean.” Cas’ voice is anything but sharp yet it still shuts Dean up. “I  _ know _ . And I wouldn’t. Not without his permission. If he wants them, some tranquilizers are available. But only then. This situation must be a lot for him.” Dean hasn’t even opened his mouth when Cas already says, “Enough to calm him down. Not enough to knock him out.”

Dean nods shakily. “Okay.”

“Ten minutes,” Cas repeats.

“Okay.”

Dean takes a deep breath and walks past the others to step foot into Michael’s inner sanctum. His bedroom.

It is almost disappointing.

The style is definitely more pompous and includes more cream-whites and gold than anything Dean would ever feel comfortable in, but apart from that, it’s normal. There’s a dresser, a few pictures of landscapes and a king-sized bed with cream-colored sheets. The scents are somewhat bleached like the room is getting cleaned often, but Dean still wrinkles his nose. Michael’s scent is all over the house of course but in here, it mixes with Adam’s in an uneasy combination that brings little warmth. Unlike the Sunday morning smell of Bal’s and Gabe’s mated scent, this scent seems to be focused mostly on keeping other people away and less on the joy and comfort the mating bond brings with it. Dean would want to clean this scent away as well.

There’s also a lone figure sitting on the bed. Feet on the floor, hands on his knees, head bowed. Not looking up or moving at all, even though he must have noticed Dean coming in.

Dean wants to take in the figure itself, he really does, but his eyes get drawn to the collar. It’s not flashy or anything, it’s clearly a collar made for everyday wear. Both a cage and a leash even in the house then, because the heavy presence of the collar cannot be ignored.

Still, Dean will have to ignore it. Because unless he gets Adam to cooperate, someone will come in and manhandle Adam into being given a shot that knocks him out so that they can move him from this house. Dean vaguely wonders whether Adam would even fight back or whether it's part of his training to stoically refuse to acknowledge the existence of people other than his mate even while they’re hurting him. He wonders how one trains for this occasion,

Instead of letting his thoughts go any further down that path, Dean goes over to the bed. He gingerly sits down next to Adam, just far enough out of reach that Adam won’t have to fear him touching.

“‘M Dean,” Dean starts. It gets him a short involuntary twitch from Adam before he fights his muscles back under control. Recognition then.  “Have they told you what’s going on?” There’s no reaction to that. Dean sighs. “Is there anyone? Like, anyone that you’re allowed to interact with when Michael isn’t here? I can try to find them if that’s helpful. Cause I don’t think you can sit here and wait for Michael to come back, no matter how obedient you are.”

For all the reaction it gets him, Dean might as well not have spoken. Maybe there is a slight hunching of Adam’s shoulders. Maybe. Cause overall, Adam’s posture is excellent. In fact, Dean’s back hurts just looking at it and thinking about how long Adam is already keeping himself perfectly collected this way.

“Look, man,” Dean starts again and puts his forearms on his legs, leaning forward to give a counterpoint to Adam’s pose - and maybe catch his eye by moving into his line of sight. “Michael is in jail. I can’t tell you whether he’ll stay there forever or whether he’ll manage to weasel his way out, but right now, he’s out of reach. And there won’t be any quick bail hearing, either. There’s no way he can punish you for keeping yourself alive by cooperating.”

Adam’s otherwise subdued scent sends a sharp note like salted lemon for a heartbeat. Okay, so Adam isn’t sure about that one. Nothing Dean can do about that.

“All that’s going to happen is that they bring in a doctor to knock you out,” Dean continues.

He blinks because that actually got a reaction. Not the one he expected though. It might have been another involuntary twitch. Or - a miniscule nod. Adam wants to be knocked out? That makes no sense. Unless it does. Because this is a bedroom but it’s also a cage. Just like the whole house.

Only if it does, then…

“Alright,” Dean nods. “Guess you’re not leaving me a choice but to tell them that you won’t cooperate. Just remember - I gave you a choice.”

There is no further reaction and Dean isn’t even surprised. He looks at Adam for a moment longer, then gets up and goes back out to where the others are waiting. He shakes his head when Cas looks at him questioningly.

Cas sighs, “I’ll go in then.”

“Cas,” Dean steps in front of his mate, though he then makes his voice hesitant and like it’s gonna break any second, “can’t a doctor handle this? Please. I need some fresh air. Please?”

Cas frowns at him, immediately puzzling over the fact that Dean’s scent is in all likelihood much more determined than upset.

“Should have let the professionals handle this immediately,” the doctor who was on standby mutters.

“Please,” Dean mouths at Cas again.

“Alright,” Cas agrees after a moment’s hesitation. He looks up at Tessa’s assistant. “What is the protocol in these cases?”

“I’ll go in with the doctor to assure that everything that’s done is legal. We’ll restrain the Omega if necessary. Where do you want us to bring him to?”

“Can we just meet up at your law firm?” Cas asks.

“Of course,” the assistant nods.

“Then we’ll do that. Thank you.”

“No problem,” she smiles and wanders off together with the doctor.

Cas raises an eyebrow at Dean.

“Outside? Please?” Dean repeats.

“Okay,” Cas nods and puts an arm around Dean like he has a dizzy spell.

He doesn’t of course, but it’s still good, having his mate’s arm around him. Also, it makes it possible for Dean to subtly steer his mate towards the front exit instead of the garden. He’s not taking any chances on this.

Once outside, Dean takes a deep breath. Fresh air is indeed helpful. Cas leads them to the next corner, where a small park is a playground for the posh kids of the area.

“The house is bugged,” Dean says without any further ado. “Adam will talk to us, but not anywhere where Michael’s cameras can catch him doing it.”

Cas’ eyes turn wide. “I thought he didn’t talk to you.”

Dean shrugs. “He didn’t. Took me a moment to puzzle it out. We probably should ask Charlie to find out whether there’s a live feed from the house or whether it’s closed circuit.”

“She’s not here.”

“I know.”

“You’re saying she should be.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “She should be. But I doubt she’ll be a fan of the idea. So any closed circuit I guess we’re gonna have to trust Tessa’s technician on. ‘S gonna be a bitch finding all the nanny cams.”

His posture is completely different.

That’s the first thing Dean notices when they come into the meeting room that Adam’s waiting in. He’s standing next to the window, looking out, arms crossed across his chest, rocking softly on the balls of his feet. Where he was all poised dignity before, he radiates nervous energy now. Only the heavy presence of the collar is still the same.

It doesn’t get any better when Adam catches Cas’ scent. Immediately, he freezes.

“Hello Adam,” Cas says softly. “I’m glad to see that you’re already up and walking again. I was worried the doctor would give you something unnecessarily strong just to prove a point.”

Adam nods, which is definitely much more outward reaction than Dean had gotten before.

“Do you remember me, Adam?” Cas asks, voice still soothing. He goes to sit down in one of the cantilever chairs.

Which, Dean has to admit, is good thinking. There will be no coming too close, no towering, no intimidation or physical force and Cas is making it clear. Dean takes the chair next to Cas’, making his own statement, though his is more about Omegas and the use of furniture. There will be no kneeling next to an Alpha today.

Adam’s voice is barely above a whisper when he answers. “Yes, Casti- Alpha.”

“Castiel is fine,” Cas answers kindly. “Though I would understand if you’d rather talk to Dean alone. Please tell me whether that is what you wish.”

That gets a confused blink but no actual answer.

“Cas?” Dean asks. “Do you mind if I make that choice for now?”

Cas gives him a warm smile. “You know the answer to that already.”

And yeah, Dean guesses he does. Still, “Bad form not to ask. So, would you give us fifteen minutes or so?”

“Of course,” Cas nods. He squeezes Dean’s shoulder for a moment when he gets up. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure thing.”

And maybe he should have said thank you or something, but Cas is out of the room before he thinks about it. Ah well, nothing to be done about it now.

“I remember him differently.”

Dean blinks in surprise, but yeah, Adam has actually spoken all on his own. He’s staring at the spot where Dean’s mate disappeared.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “Gathered you would. I kinda only ever knew him like this.”

“My mate - Michael, he is really in jail?”

“Yep,” Dean nods. “You got any idea what kind of surveillance he installed in the house? Kinda feeling like it might be a good idea to shut that shit down.” Adam looks at him like he’s grown a second head, but at least he’s looking at him, so, “Just saying,” Dean shrugs. “We’re gonna figure it out eventually. Oh, and Cas doesn’t do that kind of shit, by the way,” he nods in the direction of the door. “Never opened your letter, either, cause he doesn’t make a habit out of going through my mail. I did share the contents with him, though. Cause, you know, team work.”

Adam is still looking at him weirdly and Dean guesses he’s been rambling, so he takes a deep breath and adds one final thing.

“Always wanted to thank you for that. For that letter. Never quite found a way.”

“So you had been trying to contact  _ me _ , not Michael?” Adam asks.

Dean perks up. “You actually got our letter?”

“It was read to me,” Adam nods.

“Yeah, we kind of anticipated that it wouldn’t make its way to you without interference. We thought it was worth the try, though. Hope we didn’t get you in trouble.”

Adam’s smile is tight. “No more than any of Michael’s bad moods get me in trouble.”

“’m sorry.”

Adam shakes his head. “No need. We have – found an arrangement over the years.”

“But one where you didn’t want to be caught on camera talking to me,” Dean points out.

Adam shrugs. “I have no illusions about this situation being temporary. What trouble I can avoid, I will avoid.”

“Because your only freedom lies in seeming obedient and committed.” Dean states it without making it a question. “Which begs the question – does it only seem that way or is it true? Are you committed to him?”

Adam frowns at him. “He’s my mate.”

“I’m well aware,” Dean nods. “Believe me, I’m well aware. But we’ve spent a long time trying to find a way to figure this out. Whether, if you had the chance, you would want to leave. Whether you would want to be rescued. Or whether you use what little influence you have to help others, but in the end, when it concerns your own life, are loyal to Michael.”

“ _ We _ ?” Adam asks, frown not getting any less.

“Course,” Dean nods. “Me and Cas and the others. Team effort.”

“But Castiel…” Adam leaves the sentence hanging in the air, like he’s not quite sure what about Castiel.

“Has always regretted what he had to do to you. That he had to banish you with his brother.”

Adam lets that sink in for a moment, his eyes taking on a far away look before they refocus on Dean. “Can I ask you an inappropriate question?”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Okay?”

“Do you know whether Ezekiel is alright?”

That’s decidedly not the kind of inappropriate that Dean was expecting. Though he guesses he understands why inquiring after an Alpha that’s not his mate would seem inappropriate to Adam.

“He’s fine, far as I know. I’m pretty sure Gabe would have told me if that had changed in the past week.”

“Gabe.”

“Gabriel Novak,” Dean clarifies. “The famous Omega brother.” He snorts at his own wording. “Well, famous in some circles I guess.”

“I know who he is.” There is a slightly bitter note in Adam’s scent, even though it’s suppressed.

“They’re friends, Adam. Nothing more.”

But that’s too much, too close too fast, because Adam turns away from Dean abruptly to go back to looking out of the window.

Which of course is the moment when Cas decides to poke his head in through the door again. He looks at Dean questioningly.

“Yeah, yeah, come in,” Dean waves him inside.

“So you’ve talked?”

Dean shrugs, because they have but they haven’t really gotten anywhere concrete yet.

Adam on the other hand suddenly smells of apprehension. “What are you -,” his voice breaks in a way that it didn’t when he was talking to Dean. He starts anew. “What are you going to do with me – Alpha?”

The title is tagged on, hesitation as clear as the intent of the word. Preemptively soothing the Alpha in question in the hopes of leniency. It draws Cas’ face into an unhappy frown, even though his scent doesn’t react, his roots and earth a stable blanket. “For today, we are going to take you home. Or rather, we are going to take you to Sam’s.”

“The lawyer.”

“Not quite yet,” Cas smiles. “But he’s getting there.” He turns serious again. “Sam’s an Alpha and so is his fiancée.”

“I’m not going to try to flee,” Adam says indignantly.

Cas shakes his head. “That’s not what I meant. We’re not taking you there to be under guard. We’re taking you there because we’re staying there as well. All I wanted to do is give you a heads up about the amount of Alphas you’re going to have to deal with. I can’t change anything about that right now.”

The answer widens Adam’s eyes, confusion thick in his scent, though all he does is nod.

“Though I would very much appreciate it if you actually didn’t run. You are not a captive and if you have relatives who you think have a better claim to you than I have, or if you know a place where you’d rather be, please let me know and I will see what I can do. But as it stands –“

“All of Michael’s possessions fall to you. I’m aware.” It  sounds much more factual and much less bitter than Dean expects.

But Cas still rubs a hand over his face.

“Hey,” Dean puts a hand on his mate’s arm. “We’ve been through this. ’S not your fault that the system is fucked up. And it’s not the worst thing that can happen to any of us to have your name on our papers.”

In fact, it’s their best case scenario where Adam is concerned. Having Cas’ name on Adam’s papers, no matter how temporary, allows them to bring him back to their pack. Legally. No feds, no POA. And once they have him on pack grounds, they can protect him. At least enough to make sure that he doesn’t get taken in the middle of the night. Enough to figure out a plan about what to do next. Dean’s gonna take it as the win that it is. 

“I know,” Cas says and takes a deep breath before putting a smile on his face that speaks of exhaustion. “I’m going to have to stay here for a while longer. Tessa needs me to go over Michael’s assets with her.”

“Do you want me to help?”

They both look up at Adam, neither of them having expected him to speak.

“I can’t promise that I know everything. But I might have enough information to help make sense of some of my mate’s - more complicated business endeavours.”

Cas raises his eyebrows. “Your help would come in very handy. But I don’t want to bring you in a position of conflicting loyalties. So if you’d rather go back to Sam’s house, I’m sure Dean would accompany you.”

“You cannot legally make me testify against my Alpha. You can employ my help in assuring an orderly transfer of power.”

“You are well-versed in the law.” That comes from the door, where Tessa is now standing casually leaning against the door-frame, her Beta-scent too subdued to make out whether she is actually as calm as she’s projecting.

Adam lowers his head, lets his eyes sink back to the floor. “Just a few things I picked up from conversations over the years.”

“From conversations and one or the other law book, I’d assume,” Tessa replies, making Adam shrink in on himself a little further. Tessa pays it no heed and turns to Cas instead. “If you’re finished here, we need a few signatures from you. And we need decisions concerning Michael’s estate.”

“You’d really be willing to help?” Cas asks Adam. When Adam nods, he nods as well. “Alright. Would you come with me then, Adam? Dean?”

“I’m gonna find my brother, if that’s okay with you. Kinda want to check out his fancy office and stuff.”

That makes Tessa laugh. “He is a great intern but he’s still only a law student and an intern. He doesn’t have his own office. You can find him at his desk, though, making a few phone calls and trying to dig through some files. It’s the large office to the left.”

Dean looks at Cas for confirmation and when Cas nods, he nods, too. “You know where to find me.” He brushes his hand along Cas’ arm, quickly squeezing his hand before heading in the opposite direction as the others. 

 

Sam’s in the middle of a phone call when Dean knocks on the door frame of the open door to announce his presence, but he waves Dean in with a smile.  

Seeing Sam in a suit and tie has in itself taken some time to get used to, seeing him now, in the middle of a busy office, his hair slicked back into something that almost looks like a serious hairdo, on the phone with whoever and looking totally at home, is even less familiar. 

There are three other desks in the room, though only two of them are currently occupied. The Beta-girl at the desk closer to him waves a quick hello, the guy in the far corner doesn’t look up from whatever he’s typing on his computer. 

The room has the cluttered look of every busy office ever, though the furniture is nice and the computers look new. Better than the average internship then. 

“Thought you were only taking on social justice cases,” Dean consequently says as soon as Sam’s hung up the phone, “pretty fancy digs for that.”

Sam grins. “‘S cause we’re good. Social justice cases pay if you win them.”

“ _ We _ , huh?”

That makes Sam shrug embarrassedly. “Well, it’s hard not to get excited when you do good work.”

“Yeah,” Dean answers. “I get it.” Though it also makes an uncomfortable twinge establish itself in his stomach. Because Sam has said that he wants to come back to their pack, but seeing him here, seeing him working, Dean’s suddenly not so sure that it’s the actual truth. He doesn’t think Sam is lying about it, no. But he’s not so sure Sam is aware of how well he fits here. 

“How did things go with Adam?” 

“About as well as could be expected. Not that we got around to actually talking plans yet.”

“I can’t imagine that any of this is easy for Adam. He’s been living in isolation for so long, to have to be dealing with this many strangers at once…”

Dean shrugs. “Seems to be doing okay. Not that he’s talked to anyone other than Cas and me.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s better than what could have been already.”

Which yeah, is true, and Dean’s been a little surprised himself by how matter-of-fact Adam is. Not that he expected a second Kelly, but he’d thought there would be more palpable trauma. Or more fear at the very least. But while Adam is treading cautiously and had shown a certain trepidation for his immediate fate when talking to Cas, he hadn’t seem overly afraid. 

“I’m kinda coming around to Cas’ way of thinking.”

Sam raises his eyebrows in question.

“About that whole placing Adam with Gabe thing.” He mumbles it at his brother, not wanting anyone else to overhear, even though he’s pretty sure none of the other interns is secretly working for Michael. Tessa’s office is way too relaxed about gender-roles for any Michael crony to make it long in here. 

“Does he know about it yet? The man in question?”

“I don’t think so,” Dean shakes his head.

“Do you think he’s gonna agree to it?”

“Probably.”

“Because it’s a favor to Cas.”

“Because he knows how it is to be an Omega under Michael. And because Cas isn’t wrong, they could use the help. Their schedules have gotten a little crowded.” Cause caring for a traumatized toddler, as much as they love him, definitely takes more time out of the day than the Miltons planned for, and there’s been a rotating group of teachers helping out in the dorms to keep everything running smoothly. 

“And you think he’d be good with the kids?”

Dean’s got no frikking idea. He doesn’t even know whether Adam  _ likes  _ kids. What he does know, though, is that he wants to protect them. That he went to great lengths to make sure not to bring a child into a bad family situation. That he risked his whole freedom to protect Dean’s daughter. Which is why there can’t be any other answer then, “Yes. Yes, I think he will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> People!! It has happened!! We have saved Adam!! Man, this has been a long time coming. For the longest fucking time, I didn’t know whether we’d ever actually end up here. But we did. So now that we’re there, what do you think? Is Adam in love with Ezekiel? Does he want to stay with the pack? Is he loyal to Michael? And what about Michael? Will he go to any length to get his mate back or is there a redemption arc coming? Or is he going to rot in jail forever and will never be heard from again? What do you think? What do you want?


End file.
